An Innocent Game of Truth
by MinuteMaidPinkLemonade
Summary: One night, during a midnight meeting, Ginny convinces Harry to play a game of Truth. What is Truth you ask, and what will happen when they play? Read and find out! Reviews gladly welcomed!
1. Hot Pink Boxers and Cooties

AN: Hello my lovely bunches of oats! I am MinuteMaidPinkLemonade, and I will be your guide today to another HP fan fic (there are a lot aren't there?)!

Okay here is a longer summary of this story: During an accidental midnight rendezvous, Ginny comes up with a wonderful (so insane, dangerous, and quite humorous) idea to challenge Harry to a game of Truth. Ginny will explain in the first chappy what Truth, but basically you keep asking each other questions until one person cannot answer, thus letting the other person win and know you are hiding something that they will continue to nag about until you are too old and feeble to nag, so they poke you instead. How long will this game go on? And what secrets exactly will they find out from each other?

HAHAHAHAHA! I am cruel!

Oh, fine, fine, stop getting all shirty with me, I'm getting to it.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall-" Okay, fine!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hp characters, or any of it. Also, I'm unsure if she owns it, but I sort of took the Truth game thing for Sarah Dessen's book The Truth about Forever.

Chapter 1- Hot Pink Boxers and Cooties

A gentle breeze coming through a partly open window in the boys dorm woke Harry Potter in the middle of the night.

Not only did it awaken him during a dreamless sleep (which was a rare blessing) but now Harry found that he could not fall back asleep.

He sighed and glanced over at his best mate Ron, who was mumbling something about how no, he did not own a pair of hot pink boxers, and no, even if Hermione snogged him senseless, he would not show them. Then there was a pause…and a giggle…then, "Oh, okay. Well maybe…"

Even though Harry was still annoyed, he laughed nonetheless. He had sworn he had seen something pink peak out from Ron's trunk a few days ago…

Finally, after weighing the pros and cons, Harry stumbled out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and exited the dormitory.

The common room was empty, except for the usual brown-bushy haired friends of his fast asleep on a mountain of books, no doubt dreamy of the numerous ways a certain flushed redhead would ask her out.

It was only when Harry was half way to the Great Hall that he realized he had forgotten the Marauders Map, his only way of knowing who could bump into him and scream bloody murder at any moment. Cursing himself but not wanting to go all the way back, Harry continued cautiously.

Then he heard a pair of footsteps getting closer and closer, and without his map, Harry was forced to hide behind a corner and wait for whomever it was to pass.

A girl appeared a second later; her whole body and head covered by her cloak, and tiptoed past him. Harry, intrigued by who was wandering around the castle so late, decided to follow.

At the entrance to the castle, the girl looked around, seeing if any one was around, and Harry was faced with those familiar chocolate brown eyes and a wisp of red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry whispered

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she whirled around in all directions, and for a moment Harry wondered if he was really as repulsive as Snape that was making her not make eye connect. Then, he remembered the invisibility cloak, and pulled it off right as Ginny whispered suspiciously, "Whose there?"

Harry clasped a hand over her mouth before she could scream (which was exactly what she was about to do).

"Bloody hell Ginny, no need to scream. It's just me- Harry."

"Don't you bloody hell me!" Ginny snapped when she smacked his hand away. 'You scared the buggers out of me! You're lucky I didn't bat-boogey-hex you like I did yesterday to Pansy. She had it coming though."

At the reference to someone they both loathed, the anger was dropped between them.

"What did she do to deserve the wrath of you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Oh, she said that you-" Ginny stopped suddenly and flushed. "You know, I don't really remember…"

Harry raised an eyebrow, as to show his confusion. "Um…okay."

There was a long silence, and then Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go outside. Fred and George left a few gifts behind, placed secretly throughout the castle, and I think I'm beginning to smell one."

Harry was unsure why, but a warm, pleasant tingling shot through him when Ginny grabbed his hand. And she didn't let go until they reached the lake, and when she did, Harry found himself silently cursing again (this time by the fact that the lake was not farther away).

"Here." Ginny said, grinning up at Harry from a spot on the grass. She laughed when Harry did not immediately do so. "Ah, come on. I don't have cooties."

"You know about cooties?" Harry asked, finally taking a seat next to the youngest Weasley. The word brought up a rare pleasant memory of his childhood at Privet Drive. Dudley had come home one day from daycare, screaming his head off that a girl he touched him and he was going to die. Unfortunately for Harry, that did not come to pass.

"Yeah," Ginny laughed once again, which brought Harry out of his own memory, and caused him so grin broader. "Hermione said it once when she was going on and on sadly that Ron never pays attention to her –you know, in that way- and acts like she has cooties."

A though popped into Harry's head, and the longer he stared at Ginny, the stronger the urge was to tell her what he was thinking.

'I don't mind sharing cooties with you Ginny…'

Luckily though, before the thought came out, Ginny was shinning bright, as though she had just had gotten a brilliant idea.

"I've got a bloody brilliant idea!"

"Um-hum?" Harry mumbled, hoping that if he spoke less, the less likely it was he would say something utterly embarrassing.

"Well," Ginny began. "Hermione also told me about this game. It's called Truth, and how you play is you have a partner and you start asking each other questions. They can be easy like, 'What's your favorite color?' to 'What's the farthest you've ever gotten with someone?'! Obviously, you have to answer truthfully and the only way you can win is if the other person refuses to answer the question."

Harry blinked at her wild expression.

"So, Harry, wanna play with me?" She asked

His brain was shouting and waving signs. 'Have you gone bloody mad? You can't play this with her!'

But his mouth was acting as though it had a mind of its own, because two seconds later, he had said yes, and instantly regretted it.

"Haha!" Ginny grinned madly again, and Harry was starting to think that maybe this wasn't so bad. "I get to ask the first question!"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, finally finding his own voice again. "Why do you get to start first?"

"Because," Ginny said, shooting him a glare, "if you went first, I would have to test some new products of Fred and George's that they sent me just in case…" And like an evil, twisted bunny, her glare disappeared and Ginny smiled sweetly. "Okay, so first question…"

AN: Hehe, find out in the next chapter what Ginny's first question in. And also keep in mind that this game can last quite a while, so what will happen when they continue these questions during school?


	2. Embarrassing Costumes and Love Letters

AN: Wow, thank you all so much for reading and enjoying my first chapter!

Thanks to pSyChOtIc-dOrK, MollyBurleyFools, SleepyHead22, Machiavelli Jr, AngelFYI13, Brittiny27, cheer4cheesecake, joeyandpaceyforever, chantelleeeberry, QuillInkAndPrachment, and Queenofinsanity for their wonderful reviews!

I hope this next chapter you'll like just as much!

So off we go!

Chapter 2- Embarrassing costumes and love letters

"What we're your parents like?" Ginny finally asked after a long pause as she thought of her first question. Harry wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but this wasn't it.

"Huh?" Oh smooth, Harry's brain groaned. Geez, now you seem like some incompetent idiot.

But luckily, Ginny didn't mind. She seemed to be as surprised with her own words as Harry was. "Um, what were your parents like?"

An image of his parents looking over him while he was in his crib came to his mind, and Harry smiled.

"My mother was beautiful and kind."

"**Hello Harry, how is my sweet little boy today?"**

"I have her green eyes, but she also had red locks. Sort of like you. And she was smart-"

Lily took a stool and sat down next to the crib. Then she reached behind her and, with an "oof", dropped a dusty, worn-out, and very large book on to her lap. "Today Harry, we're going to learn about the Troll Revolution. Now lets here…"

"-Sort of like you Gin." Harry said with a modest grin, and Ginny blushed.

"My Dad of the other hand-"

"Lily, if you're going to teach Harry something, it should at least something interesting. Now listen here son-"

"-Well, he was exactly what my mother hated. He was arrogant, a jock, a ladies man, and a chauvinistic pig. But he of course, saw her as a challenge, which gave Lily another reason to say no when he asked her out yet again."

"Really?" Ginny laughed

"Oh yeah. And when James wasn't trying to use chivalry on Lil, he was pulling pranks with the other Marauders. They were best friends in Hogwarts, and their pranks can only be second to your brothers. There was my dad, and Lupin. Yeah my dad was friends with him, he was the Hermione of the group. And then there was Peter Pettigrew. He's the reason I don't have them anymore. Oh, and of course, there was Sirius-"

Harry stopped. His chest tightened, and he felt as thought someone had just pushed him in a lake of freezing water. Ginny, sensing the loss of words for pain, scooted closer, and once again took his hand. She gently squeezed and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry muttered. "Anyway, this is Truth right? We're telling the truth. Sirius was dad's closest mate, and they were pretty much brothers. Most of the time during the summer, Sirius lived at James's house. He was also the best man at my parent's wedding, and when I was born, Sirius was named my godfather."

"Oh." Was all Ginny could say. "Now its your turn. You can ask my a question."

Harry wasn't really up to asking questions about Ginny's life, but if it kept the two of them talking, and Ginny's hand still entwined with his, then Harry would comply.

"What's your biggest fear?" Harry asked her, and she snapped her head to look at him questioningly.

"My biggest fear?"

"Yeah, what are you scared of most?" Harry clarified.

Ginny sighed, and let go of Harry's hand so she could wrap her arms around her body. She kept her gaze on the grass in front of her, not wanting to look at Harry.

"I'm afraid that I'll be left behind. When the war really begins, I'm scared that I'll be made to stay behind." She finally connected with Harry. "Just because I'm the youngest and the only girl in the family, doesn't mean I'm not tough. I want to fight."

"You're an amazing witch." Harry complimented with a smile. "You'll have your chance to fight."

Now it was his turn to take her hand, which of course he had no objection too. But now they sat in silence, holding hands as they eyed the dimly lit castle, and the glistening lake surrounding it.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he glanced back down at Gin, who was smiling mischievously at him.

"It was Dudley's eighth birthday party. And it was a costume party. Yes, you can just imagine the horror. Dudley decided that he wanted to be Superman, but he looked more like Little Porky Man in Tights. So half of my embarrassment was because I had to look at him all night zooming through the air, and ready to duck for cover if a seam looked too stretched. The other half came from my own costume. I was given Dudley's costume from when he was three and dressed up like Po from the Teletubies. I'll clarify what this meant since you had the blessing to be raised without the horror of kids' television. Basically I was a small, red, unisex Martian who rode around on a scooter. I was forced to ride around the party, with Dudley's old squeaky scooter passing out cake with one hand."

Ginny, who had tried so hard not to laugh, was so purple from holding it back, she could not do so any longer. She let out a fit of giggles, and collapsed on her back trying to breathe.

"Oh my gosh Harry!" She gasped AN: Ok, so I know that sounds very, very dirty and sat back to her upright position. "I wish I had been there. Boy, oh boy."

Harry was a little embarrassed she thought it was that funny. His face was turning pink, and he put his hands on his hips AN: Angry, embarrassed, and pink Harry: Swoon!.

"Really Gin, it's not that funny." He growled, glowing even more scarlet.

Why had he told Ginny?

Oh yeah, they were playing Truth.

Well…two could play at that game.

"Okay, okay, enough's enough- it's my turn."

Ginny coughed a last chuckle, and then she folded her knees so she sat pretzel style and placed her hands on her ankles.

"Okay Harry. Hit me."

At first Harry had thought she said kiss me, so for a moment there, Harry was weighing what he wanted to do more. But then Ginny repeated her words and Harry flushed- yet again.

"Right, right. Hmmm…" He thought…and he thought…and he thought…

A sudden image of a Minute Maid Pink Lemonade can hitting him mentally in the head popped up and Harry straightened up. "Ok…aha!"

Knowing his question, he grinned evilly at Gin as though warning her.

"What does Dean write to you in those love letters of his?" Harry was pretty proud of himself for thinking of this.

"What?" Ginny was stunned, and her faced clearly showed it. Eyes bulging out and ablaze, ears pink, and hands that looked like they'd fit perfectly around his neck… "How do you know about the love letters?"

"Ron of course. He was cursing for ten minutes straight about how he was going to chase Dean around the school with Hermione's curling iron. I mentioned something about a drag queen but of course he had no idea what I was talking about. Anyway, so spill."

Ginny stood up furiously, not bothering to mind Harry's foot which she "accidentally" stomped. Harry jumped up after her and bounded to catch up her as she marched hurriedly to the castle doors.

"Ah, come on Gin-I was just having a bit of fun! I told you about Po remember? Besides, its Truth right? Come on-" Harry reached her arm, gripped it and spun Ginny around, so her glaring eyes were piercing into his. "You can tell me Gin. We're friends right?" He whispered sadly.

"Fine." Ginny said hotly. "I don't remember all of them-" The look on Harry's face when she said 'all of them' gave her satisfaction. "Yes, Potter- all of them. But anyway, one I do remember distinctly was one that he wrote me during a Quidditch match against Slytherin. He said simply that he would snog me until Malfoy caught the snitch."

It only took Harry a second to know what this meant, and he was beginning to wonder why he thought the question was so bloody brilliant.

"Well Harry, I hope that made your manly ego shrink." Ginny said with a huff when they reached the castle's front doors. "Goodnight Harry.' She wrenched them open and was about to walk away when she turned back around at him, her face only inches away from his. "And if you saw any of that to Ron, I will come after you with my own curling iron. And this time, it won't be unplugged." And with that she stepped back into the shadows of the school and disappeared.

Harry stood in silence for a moment, as though petrified.

"Bloody hell."

'And it's only just begun.' His brain sighed.

AN: Sorry, another short one. They'll get longer once the school day starts.

I've been thinking about where this fits in the Harry Potter series, chronologically I mean. Probably the beginning of the Seventh one. Snape will still be there (don't worry though, we'll have fun with him (I swear, not dirty!)), and Ginny's going out with Dean, yadda yadda yadda. Mk, enough of me, review my story! Haha, so maybe having to do with me, but it's you telling me what you think. And also, if you have suggestions of questions to either of them, I'll try my best to fit them in!

Anyway, ta ta till next time!


	3. Dirty Awakenings and Revenge of the Mar

AN: Mwhaha I have returned! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was having a bit of writer's block and I just returned from a business trip with my mum to Iowa. **And **I just found a new book to put on my favorites- Pride and Prejudice! I know, you're just as surprised as I am, but I really love it.

Anywho, once again I would like to thank all my reviewers, you make my day! I'm not going to list all of them, but I have a few shout-outs:

Griffindor-girl12: Your review made me laugh very hard. I know it was a simple mistake and I'm being very hypocritical because I do it all the time, but I'm glad to know my work is God. Once again, just teasing, but it was very funny- so thanks. : )

AzraRose; I am so glad that I deserve an evil Muhahahahahahahahaha and an O MY GOD, so thank you. I think you are correct on your placement of this story in the HBP, that's probably where it does belong. Thanks again.

QuillInkAndParchment: I think I might be scared of your little sister…. : ) Thanks so much for your review.

AngelFYI13: I will defiantly have to agree with you that Telletubbies are freaky. They, along with Barney (Hello can you say child molester?) are the scariest "children oriented" shows out there. Anywho, thanks much!

Brittiny27: Eek, please don't get angry! I swear they will eventually! I think you'll like the next chapter which will be pretty much all fluff-yeah! You'll have to see when they do kiss though- I will dedicate it to you. Thank you very much for the review- try and enjoy this one and not be angry with me!

PSyChOtIc-dOrK: Don't we all love being evil? ; ) Thanks!

And much thanks to the rest who reviewed too, I love you just as much! So finally, here is the next chappy- enjoy!

Chapter 3- Dirty Awakenings and Revenge of the Marauders

Harry dimly remembered slumping back tiredly up the stairs the night before after his strange, yet pleasing meeting with a Ms. Ginerva Weasley.

He opened one eye and glanced at the clock next to the bedside and read a blinking red "7:00". Harry convinced himself that he still had another hour, rolled over, and tried to fall asleep.

A creak came from the dorm, and Harry assumed that one of his schoolmates had left or entered the room, so he barely even flinched. Small steps creaked closer and closer. Whoever it was would pause for a second, holding his or her breath, trying not to awaken anyone, but then a moment later, the floorboard would creak again. It was starting to annoy the raven-haired boy. 'Just hurry up already' he thought.

Eyes still locked tight, Harry lay on his back. Then, right when Harry felt himself relax and really about to sleep, something jumped on his bed then made another hop, so whoever it was straddling him.

"Hello Harry!" An abnormally high-pitched voice sang.

Harry's eyes shot awake, and he was about to swear angrily at the house elf Dobby, when he saw a length of red hair. At first his mind immediately went to Ron. But his since quickly caught up with him and feverishly shook the idea away.

So-to get a better view (his glasses weren't on), he leaned up best he could with the weight on his waist and propped his elbows up, digging in whoever-it-was' knees.

Harry extended a finger, and his fuzzed aim caused him to stick it in the person's eye.

"Ow Harry-that's my eye!"

Harry squinted, and he recognized the young face along with the voice.

"Ginny!"

"Ssh-I don't want to wake Dean!" Her eyes slinked to the other side of the room to her snoring boyfriend. She sighed.

"Well, what do you mean by waking me up like that""

Ginny shrugged, and leaned in closer so she was lying on his chest. Harry, alarmed, moved farther back and he thought he detected a flicker of disappointment.

"I just thought I'd surprise you." Gin said, shrugging once more.

"Well you did."

There was a long silence and Ginny shifted a little on top of him.

"So…" Harry mumbled.

"So…" Ginny echoed, "Well it's my turn if I remember correctly…."

She barely even flinched, like she had completely forgotten Harry's last question.

Very unlikely though…

"Ok, so here's my question. If you could only have one thing from the magical world what would it be?"

Harry was to put it mildly- was surprised. Maybe Ginny was above the usual childish need for revenge for Harry's last question about Dean the previous night.

So, smiling smugly, he put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall, studying Ginny as he considered his answer.

"My broom of course." He finally decided, remember his first flight. The rush of cold air filling his lungs and surge of energy flooding through his body. Then his mind shifted to Occumency lesson with Snape and seeing his father mess around with the Golden Snitch. He told himself he wouldn't be as arrogant, but if a certain red head sitting on top of him, came along, he might just have to show off his skills.

A flick in the forehead brought him back.

"Hey Chosen-one, are you there? Geez, aren't you cocky."

Now that she mentioned it…he was feeling a little damn cocky.

Might as well use it…

Just like Ginny had done earlier, Harry sneaked closer to her, drawing himself up, causing the seesaw effect (he went up while she moved slowly down).

It was her turn now to be alarmed. Harry was still strutting his cocky grin.

"So, Gin, what really are you doing here?" he asked in husky voice, which was nothing like usual.

Ginny, once she had regained her confidence placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. Then she rested her chin on his rising and falling chest. (AN: Dirty: ) )

"I don't down know Harry- what am I doing?"

Harry wasn't sure what she was doing, but he knew that he had a very strong urge to lift his head up and kiss her.

And he probably would have done so, but-

"Ginny! What are you doing to Harry?"

It was Dean.

Who did he think he was interrupting Harry's thoughts of snogging Ginny?

Boyfriend-her boyfriend.

Oh yeah- **that.**

Ginny barely moved from her position though- she didn't even turn, only narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Only telling Harry here-" She said coldly, never blinking, "that next time he feels like **messing** with me, I'll bat-boogey hex him to infinity."

Dean wasn't sure what Ginny meant, but Harry did- she hadn't forgotten about last night.

So, still glaring at Harry, Ginny hoped of the bed and to add insult to injury, she snogged Dean passionately right in front of Harry.

8888888

The whole morning had been hell. Harry's misery and angst had just risen by every passing moment. Once Ginny had left the dormitory with Dean, Harry to go splash his face with cold water. Then, arriving back downstairs in the Common Room, he saw that Ron and Hermione were already down each other's throats.

"For God sake's Ron!" Hermione was yelling, "It's not my fault that you didn't complete your homework!"

"Yeah, well, it is your fault that you fell asleep so now I don't have enough time to copy!" Ron argued

"Go to hell Ronald!" Hermione spat and marched out of the room

"Right back at you Hermione!" Ron called, put who knew if Hermione even heard him. He whirled around and almost knocked into Harry.

"Oh hey Harry." He growled

"Very nice Ron. I'm sure telling Hermione to go to hell is going to get her to let you copy." Harry answered, not really feeling in the mood to back Ron up- who really was fighting the losing side.

"She said it to me first!" Ron said bitterly.

"Whatever, let's just get to breakfast. I'm ravished."

"Uh, sorry mate put you missed breakfast already. What made you so tired that you slept through that?" Ron said, collecting what homework he had completed at fitting it into his messenger bag.

"Nothing- guess Quidditch practice." Harry mumbled, not wanting to tell Ron about his game with Ginny. For one thing, she was his younger sister, and for a larger reason, Harry was starting to think the whole game was a very big mistake. "So, what's first for today?"

"Um-" Ron reached back into his bag and took out a crumpled piece of paper. "Ah, come on! Ugh, we've got Herbology, History of Magic, Double Potions, Transfiguration, and Divinations! This day just can't get any worse!"

Harry glanced at his watch and seeing that it was only eight now, that yes, it could get worse.

8888888

The whole day had gone just as horrible as Harry had predicted. Serendipity was really going against him today. And to make matters worse, Harry had seen Ginny twice in the hallways and she gave him the same look that she shared for Malfoy- so the one that read "Rot in hell".

Well, at least Ron and Hermione would be there with him he though remembering their confrontation that morning. And just like he and Ginny, neither was speaking to the other.

"Would you two just get off your petty high horses and say something?" Harry had grumbled after a night of tense silence in the Common Room while they were working on homework (which also had been piled on that day).

"Not until Ron, over there, learns that he has to do his own work." Hermione said sharply and she picked Crookshanks off her Potions book.

"And not until Hermione learns that people can do favors for their friends." Ron retorted, returning Hermione's glare.

"Fine, but you two are bloody gits- I'm taking a walk!" Harry hopped off the couch and grabbed his map. It wasn't late enough that he needed his invisibility cloak, but it would just increase his luck for today if he ran into Filtch or Professor Snape.

The corridors only held a few students carrying books from the library, or a group first years looking very confused. Harry continued to walk for a half an hour aimlessly throughout the school, unsure of where he was going, but not caring. He was so fed up with this day; he hoped Malfoy or another detested Slytherin would round the corner so Harry could jinx someone. But alas, the only person Harry knew that he ran into was the one who wouldn't mind jinxing him right back.

"Ginny!" Harry twirled around so he was walking now next to the redhead.

"Hello Potter." She said tartly, regarding him as though he was dirt.

"Ah, come on Gin," Harry pleaded, "Please talk to me. I should be the one that's mad at your for this morning, but I'm going to forgive you."

Ginny stopped, her eyes bright and fuming.

'Oops, probably the wrong thing to say' Harry thought.

"**You forgive me!**" Ginny yelled, "You forgive me! You're are a bloody git Mr. Potter!"

"It's a game Ginny!" Harry felt the anger he had pent up the whole day spill out. "The point of it to ask questions! You think all I was going to ask you was what your favorite animal and did you know that your eyes sparkle from the light next to the lake?"

Oh crap. Harry's mind groaned very loudly and he had the urge to go 'foump' it on wall for a long time like Dobby use to do when he said something he shouldn't have. Harry defiantly shouldn't have said that.

But at least it had Ginny lower her wand which a second ago had been pointed right at him probably about to hex him. Her mouth hung open and her eyes showed confusion.

"Wha-what?" She whispered. "What did you say?"

Harry blushed and looked at his feet. "Um...nothing really. I'm sorry, go ahead and hex me." He closed his eyes and waited for a flock of bats to cover him any second now.

But nothing happened. He waited for a few minutes before opening one eye and seeing Ginny, wand down, smirking at him.

"I'm not going to hex you." She said chuckling. "Come on, lets go back to the Commons."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He could stand Voldemort pointed his wand at his heart but he couldn't stand having Ginny mad at him.

"So, can I ask my next question?" Harry asked cautiously, picking up his pace to keep up with Gin.

"Sure." She said and smiled, "But if you ask about Dean, I swear I wont hesitate this time to hex you."

"I promise." Harry said quietly grimacing. "If you could change something about you, what would it be?"

Ginny thought for a moment, sighing loudly a few times. "I guess," She finally said, "that I wouldn't be a Weasley." For Harry obvious appalled look, she explained. "I mean, its not like a don't love my family and all that- it's just I that I'm sized up before anyone gets to know me. Just because I've got the red-hair, and well, not the newest things that I'm just like the rest of my brothers. I just want to be different. Be Ginny, the famous healer or girlfriend of- well, I just don't want to be known as Ginny, the other Weasley."

Harry knew actually what she meant (except for the girlfriends thing). Ever since the night of his parent's murders, he had always been known as the boy-who-lived, he was **the **Harry Potter. More than once he had wanted to be rid of that.

"Yeah, I know what he mean." He said now to Ginny. She smiled in that all-knowing way.

"And just what are you two doing?" A cold voice came from behind them. Harry turned around to find Snape, the Potions teacher. (AN: "I am Snape the Potions Master" "Bother!" : ) )

"We were just taking a walk. Anything wrong with that, **Professor?**" Harry sneered, taking a step forward as though protecting Ginny. Which was a very foolish thought.

"Now, now Mr. Potter." Snape said coolly with a half-smile. "You wouldn't want to do anything **rash**. Wouldn't want to meet the same end as your beloved godfather, now would you? Now that you-" he glanced at the fiery red-head behind Harry with her wand at ready, "have so much to live for."

"Why!" Harry was going to shoot out at him, but Ginny held him back.

"Don't Harry." She said, though through clenched teeth.

"Good night Professor." Harry spat, and was trying to walk away but Ginny was still holding. "What Gin- let me go. I'm not going to curse him- for now." He whispered and Snape sneered.

"Come now Harry." She said with a voice like a gentle teacher trying to teach students. "What do you really want to say to Professor Snape?"

Oh ho, she was good. This wasn't a "tell me later" type of question, this was a truth question and Harry knew full well she meant for him to tell her now- right in front of Snape.

So with his shoulders back, head held high, Harry repeated the famous words spoken by the Marauders.

"I, Harry Potter, present my compliments to Professor Snape and beg him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business, and would also like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git and would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever become a professor. Finally, I bid Professor Snape a good night and advise him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Harry finished his speech with a cool, smirk as to further his mock. He knew that without a doubt he was going to be given hell, but he might as well use this time to his advantage. Ginny was applauding next to him and a smile, which read, "I am not worthy". Harry bowed to her and turned his attention back to Snape who looked so angry and full of disgust that he knew not what to say.

"Well, if that's all Professor-" Harry started to turn away.

"No, that is not bloody all Potter! Get back here!" Snape had found his voice. "50 points from Gryffindor for such cheek, and a week detention. That goes for you too Miss Weasley. I will see you both tomorrow night." And with that, as to have the last word, marched off down the corridor fuming.

"Git." Harry said once Snape had rounded the corner. But he said it with a smile and was really quite pleased with himself. 50 points and detention was worth it for the joy of saying such things. "Thank you for that Gin." He added, grinning at his partner in crime. "You made my day."

"I better have. A week of detention with Snape is not going to be a bottle of Butterbeer." She said with a whiff of coldness, though she too secretly wore a laugh. "It was quite entertaining though. Did you see the vein in his forehead throb and turn purple?"

Harry laughed and then began walking again towards the Common.

When they reached it though, they found Dean standing outside the portrait.

"What's up Dean?" Harry asked with a mental groan. Dean always seemed to show up or come up whenever he and Ginny got closer. Harry wondered if Ginny had told Dean about their game. "Did you forget the password?"

"Oh no," Dean mumbled, getting up from his spot on the floor. He turned his attention to Ginny how was standing suspiciously behind Harry. "Gin, can I talk to you for a second? It's important."

Harry also looked at Ginny, pleaded mentally with her to say no. But alas, Ginny was too kind to knock off her boyfriend.

"Sure Dean," She replied and looked to Harry. "Thanks for the company Harry. I'll see you later."

Company. That's all he was- company until her boyfriend came along.

"No problem Gin." Harry grumbled. "See ya."

He walked through the portrait, and for his first bit of real luck that day, saw that Ron and Hermione had already gone to bed.

Harry decided that he wasn't tired, and sat back down on the same couch as earlier to complete more of his homework. He knew secretly the real reason he was staying up was to hopefully talk to Ginny again, but he pushed it out of his mind.

Ten minutes later, Dean emerged into the room from the portrait, and looked disappointed. He mumbled a small goodnight to Harry and trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry felt a selfish surge of joy. Was it possible that Ginny had just broken up with him?

He sat as patiently as he could for a few more minutes until Ginny finally entered the room. It took another few glances from Harry to notice that she was wiping tears from her cheek. If she had broken up with Dean, why would she be crying? Harry thought, and jumped up to comfort Ginny.

"Hey," He said gently, guiding her towards the couch next to him. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffled and tried to keep him from seeing her tears.

"If it's nothing than why are you crying?"

She sniffed again, and finally turned towards him. "I'm a horrible, awful, mean girlfriend!" She exclaimed and a new flood of tears broke out.

'Oh great' Harry thought 'Now I'm going to have to tell her how prefect she and Dean are and how I hope the best for them.'

"No Gin you-" He started.

"He told me he loved me!" Ginny whaled and buried her face into Harry's shoulder.

Harry was in stunned silence, this could not be happening. He was never very insightful in the romance department. The thing with Cho had been a fluke. What was he suppose to say to Ginny? Should he advice her to love Dean back?

No, he demanded, he could never do that.

But what if she did- what if Ginny **did **love him back? The possibility crushed Harry, tough the curiosity was also there.

"Do you love him back?" Harry tempted and held his breath. If she said yes, it would be the death of him.

There was a pause as Ginny took a gulp of air.

"No." She finally said, and Harry breathed another sigh of relief for that night. "But I should! I should love him Harry! That's why I'm a horrible girlfriend- Dean's a great guy and I completely hurt him!"

"You are not horrible." Harry comforted, and held her close so her head was resting on his shoulder and his arms enclosed her body. "No one should be expected to love someone they've only dated for a few months. Plus, you're 14 Gin, you're too young to love."

This seemed to comfort the youngest Weasley and Ginny raised her head to smile at him. Then she yawned and Harry took that as a sign of sleepiness. He stood up and let her sprawl out. Then, shaking out the blanket from the foot of the couch, he draped it over her.

Ginny's eyes closed instantly and she snuggled up to the pillow. Harry stood above her for a moment gazing at her sleeping figure.

He wonder cautiously inward why he had reprimanded Dean's confession of love at such a young age when he himself was starting to think was falling in love with Ginny Weasley.

"Goodnight Gin." He whispered

"Goodnight Potter."


	4. Obvious Admirers and Sheepish Questions

AN: Ah- finally back! Glorious!

Will get down to business then! A few things I want to cover first.

Firstly, I want to send my deepest sympathy to the victims or relatives of victims of Hurricane Katrina. I hope to be sending money down their tomorrow once I find a good fund. Many prayers and best wishes to you all.

Second, my reviewers: all of you we're so lovely, I want to thank you!

Guinevere105: Thank you very much for the praise, and I hope this also satisfies your love of fluff!

HarryPottersGf: Quite a title you've got there! ; ) Anyway, I loved your review. I do the same thing so often, except usually I'm "rolling" as you say for no reason at all. So glad that you like it, thanks! P.S. Bother: )

MsMissProngs: Poor, poor Dean, he is tormented so. But such has to be risked when you are in the way of a greater love (Ginny and Harry obviously). Thanks Much!

CarbonMonoxide: Thanks for that review, most appreciated!

QuillInkAndParchment: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as well! I have a younger brother who is absolutely mental! I'd like to see what would happen if we put my brother and your sister into a room together (not meaning that in a dirty way!) : ) Thanks again.

AzraRose: Wow. Seriously, that was my only thought when reading your review. I love you to death. I tried to send you an e-mail to share my thanks after I had read it, but it didn't work for whatever reason. Is the one you have on Fanfiction current? Anywho, thanks a million times. As you will read, I get some Ron and Hermione in here for ya!

Brittiny27: I'm glad you're not angry- here's the next chapter, enjoy! Thanks!

AngleFYI13: Well, I am not worthy of such praise, but thanks anyways: ) I hope this is just as brilliant! Thanks bunches!

MiSS-x-MoObY: Who does not like Potter Puppet Pals? As if those people exist! Thanks much!

Richgirlwealthy: Thanks, here's more!

Griffindor-girl12: ; ) I know you didn't mean God, it just made me laugh. Thanks for another review!

Machiavelli Jr: Gack, thanks for pointing out my mistake! And for the review! Yeah, I loved that part in the actual book, so I had to use it again. Thanks much!

GinnyforHarry: Rock on pen name! Thank you for the review, and I hope you love this one too!

Myfriendishyper: Hehe, bother… wow, you really love Hr&R, but then again, so do I so rock on! Hope you like the Hr&R in this chapter: more to come! Thanks!

Thanks to everyone for reading and/or reviewing! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Obvious Admirers and Sheepish Questions

Harry woke early that morning, slipping past his sleeping mates, and tiptoed down to the Common Room. He found himself hoping very hard that Ginny was still tucked into the couch where he had left her last night.

If she wasn't though, he thought, he'd just have to carefully check in on her in the girl's dormitory even though it was forbidden.

Luckily, he did not have to resort to his stealth skills, for Ginny was sound asleep in the same couch in the Common Room downstairs. Harry carefully moved closer, as to not suddenly awaken her. He had seen her when she was awake and mad, he could only imagine her wrath of waking her while she was sleeping.

He knelt down beside the couch and watched her sleep for a few seconds. She looked very peaceful, breathing in and out, her cheek resting on the soft pillow underneath.

Sure that she was fine, Harry tucked the blanket covering her tighter, and eased himself into a chair close by.

Harry picked up a Quidditch Through the Ages, which was lying on the near table, and made himself comfortable until Ginny woke.

88888

"Harry?" A soft voice broke the silence, which had held for almost an hour while Harry was reading on the Most Brilliant Saves of Quidditch History.

Harry popped his head up and noticed Ginny had finally awakened. He laid aside the book and knelt again down next to her.

"Hey Gin. How you doing?"

"Fine. I must have been tired last night- I don't quite remember what happened." Ginny's bewildered gaze made Harry smile- a smile which if he had seen on anyone else would have made him gag.

"Well, you were really mad at me, then Snape came along, I said something rude, we got detention-" Ginny chuckled softly, remembering the part. "And then, well, Dean showed up."

Harry didn't want to see her face when he said this, so became suddenly very interested in the Common Room carpeting. There was a moment's pause, and finally Harry looked back up at Ginny. She was slightly paler, and the smile was gone.

"Oh yes." She said faintly, and Harry knew she had remembered. "He told me he loved me. Then you asked me if I loved him back." She locked eyes with Harry for a moment and there was silence. Then, "I said no right?"

All Harry could do was nod.

"So it's my turn then?"

Her question confused Harry for a minute, then he remembered the game.

"Yeah-shoot."

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I'll ask you later. Right now, I just want to get down to breakfast before Dean does."

As Ginny proceeding up to the girl's dormitory to get ready, Harry pondered the state of Ginny and Dean's relationship. Does confessing your love and having it rejected constitute a break-up, or would they just pretend it never happened?

He only had a few minutes to mull over these new questions until Ginny was back downstairs. She seemed much better, which her fiery red hair tied back, and a robe you couldn't even tell was second hand. She smiled faintly at him and they walked through the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

Not many students were up this early, but most of the teachers were. As Ginny and Harry were seating themselves along the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall came striding up in her usual manor. She nodded curtly to Ginny, and turned to Harry.

"Potter, I talked to Professor Snape this morning and he told me what went over between you two last night."

"Fink." Harry muttered and Ginny escaped a "cough".

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but continued.

"I will not say anything against another Professor, so that is all of that, but-" She leaned in a bit closer so only they could here. "I hear the biscuits this morning are quite good." And with that, she glided back to staff table.

"Well." Ginny said calmly, trying to do her best imitation of McGonagall's tartness, but couldn't hid the smile.

She and Harry let out a burst of laughter and were only silenced when Snape glowered at them from the staff table and they had to stuff their mouths with the "quite good" biscuits.

"You know- these really are quite good." Harry said once they had swallowed.

And with that, they were off again.

888888

A very flustered Ron Weasley joined them ten minutes.

"Hey Gin!" He said, whipping past his sister and sitting down on the other side of Harry.

"Listen mate, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said quietly and glanced at Ginny, who taking the hint, slid down a few spots to talk to Luna.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked, and Ron flushed even redder.

"Well, well, it's just-" He broke off and mumbled something very inaudibly.

"Huh?" Harry said and leaned closer. "Sorry mate, but didn't hear that last part."

"I think I love Hermione." Ron said very rushed. He flamed **even **darker, and glanced down sheepishly at his empty plate.

Harry laughed loudly, and patted Ron on the back.

"Well mate, took you long enough." Harry said chuckled again.

"Wait-what?" Ron looked up, alarmed at Harry. "How did you know? I mean, come on, I thought we both sucked at Divinations."

"No, no- still suck at that. But wow, I think everyone knows Ron. You don't need the "Inner-eye" to see your feelings toward Hermione. Anyone who doesn't see that is **delusional **AN: Note the **delusional **here people!."

"Everyone knows?" Ron whirled around and looked at the students entering the Great Hall. Then, he turned just as sharply back. "Bloody hell Harry, do you think Hermione knows?"

That made Harry laugh again. "I don't know Ron, but if she does, than boy must she really hate you."

Harry was almost certain that Hermione did not hate Ron (annoy her for sure, but not hate), and probably shared the same feelings as he toward her, but that was for Ron to discover on his own.

"Thanks a lot mate." Ron groaned and grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"I'm just joking Ron, she doesn't hate you. So, are you gonna tell her?"

Ron dropped the muffin which was shoved halfway in his mouth and turned to Harry in pure horror. It was quite a sight. Ron looked like a beet in a school uniform with a mouthful of muffin.

"You-" He said, once he had slowly swallowed the hunk of muffin. "are bloody mental. Hermione would kill me if I told her."

'Yeah,' Harry thought, 'from lack of oxygen do to her mouth completely covering his.'

But he obviously could not say this. So instead he thought of a plan.

"Okay, here's what you do. Hermione loves the simple Muggle stuff right? So, you send her a simple card-like a Valentine. With a poem on it. No magic- so don't bewitch it to sing to her, but just a nice message inside."

Ron blinked a few times, and then finally grinned. "Hey, that's good Harry!"

He shoved in the rest of the muffin and rushed back to the Commons Room to probably take all day to write a suitable poem or something.

Five minutes later, Hermione barreled into the Great Hall, just as flustered as Ron had, and headed straight for Ginny. She barely even looked at Harry, but yanked Ginny away from Luna and began whispering rapidly.

They talked for a few moments and Hermione seemed much more relived.

She hugged Ginny tightly and, just like Ron, shot back out.

Ginny joined Harry again once she had left.

They both wore the same amused smile, and instantly knew each other's conversation.

"What'd you go with?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"The Valentine poem thing." Harry was proud of himself for being so brilliant. Not only would it help Ron and Hermione get together, but it would show Ginny how romantic he could be.

"Not too bad." Ginny shrugged and Harry lost his sense of ego.

"What do you mean, not too bad? What did you tell Hermione to do?"

"Oh, nothing too complicated. I just told her to slip some Vertiaserum into Ron's pumpkin juice tonight and find out if he likes her first. Which of course he does, which will make this oh so much better for me to see him so humiliated."

Harry sighed. "You girls are too damn cunning for your own good."

"Tsk tsk Potter-such negativity. Come and bathe in my brilliance as we take a walk around the lake."

Harry could not pass up such an offer and joined her in exiting the Great Hall and down to the lake.

They walked for a few minutes without saying anything. Harry went back to his earlier questions of Ginny's relationship with Dean but didn't think it wise to voice them.

Finally though, Ginny spoke.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" She asked, and Harry inwardly blushed. He remembered quite clearly his first encounter with Ginny.

It was Harry's first trip on Hogwarts Express. Having no idea of how to get to Platform 9 3/4, he had asked a very kind Mrs. Weasley the way. There, standing next to her all her older brothers was Ginny.

Harry was so focused on finding the train and getting through the barrier that he barely thought much of Ginny. But he did remember one thought that had crossed his mind.

"I do remember one thing," Harry said now sheepishly, "I remember thinking that if you were a little older I wouldn't mind dating you."

Ginny flushed. "I hope you'll excuse those first few times you saw me from your mind. I was quite naive then, and well, quite infatuated with you once I knew who you were."

"Really?" Harry's heart soared at the thought of Ginny having a crush on him.

"Yes, I was." Ginny laughed quietly. "But I'm glad we're friends now."

Right.

Harry's world crashed back to Earth. Friends. They're friends now. Nothing more.

"You moved on to Michael and Dean then." Harry could not help but voice his bitterness.

"Well, I thought it quite obvious that you didn't like me back."

Harry mentally kicked himself. He had lost his chance.

But instead of blaming himself, he chose to blame his successors. The ones who weren't stupid enough to let her go.

"Why do you waste your time with people like Michael and Dean?"

Ginny seemed hurt by the question. "I don't get where you're coming from Harry. Sure, Michael was an idiot, but he was still nice. And Dean's perfect. He's kind to me Harry."

'And he was brave enough to really voice his love of her, unlike himself who chose to hurt her instead.'

"Sorry, Gin. I guess they just don't seem good enough for you."

Ginny scoffed. "You sound like my brother Harry."

A few minutes elapsed with silence. Harry hated that he hate upset her again.

Whenever he seemed to be doing good with her, he managed to mess it up.

"What was your first kiss like?" Ginny suddenly asked, once again breaking the silence.

Harry was shocked by the question too? Didn't she know who he shared that first kiss with?

"It was with Cho right?"

Okay, so obviously she did.

"It was wet." Harry said truthfully, and kinda chuckled at the same time. It had been a pretty lousy first kiss. Cho had been so confused on the Harry/Cedric issue she had probably been thinking of Cedric while she kissed him.

Ginny nodded, but said nothing more.

Until, "Did you love her?"

"I thought it was my turn." Harry reminded her though really he was glad she was at least speaking to him.

"It's a follow-up question. Did you?"

"I think at one point I thought I did. I probably spent more time thinking about what she thought rather then what I did."

"I see."

The morning was once again undisturbed by their chatter as they fell silent once again.

Really the silence was more nerve racking for Harry then the conversation.

He had no idea was Ginny was thinking at this point.

"What's your favorite color?" He blurted out and flamed in embarrassment.

That had to have been the stupidest thing he had ever done.

But instead of looking absolutely appalled by the question, Ginny tossed her head back and laughed loudly.

"I swear Harry." She laughed as she wiped a tear away. "You do amaze me sometimes."

"We should get back." Harry mumbled and looked down at his feet.

Ginny agreed and they made their way back to the doors of Hogwarts.

Harry's first class was History of Magic while Ginny had Divinations, so she walked him to the entrance of the class.

Harry, still mortified, whispered an audible goodbye, and turned to leave.

Ginny stopped him, whirled him around and gave him a great big hug.

"You're a great friend Harry." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Harry stayed in that same spot in awe as she walked away.

He was about to walk into class when Ginny turned back around and called,

"Oh by the way Potter, my favorite color is green!"

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Boy, am I tired. Now I have to return to by bedroom and move all the boxes I packed up this morning away from my bed so I can go to sleep.

I don't know when the next post will be. Though I might get more opportunities to write during class, I will be swamped with homework.

Have a good labor day everyone!


	5. First Night Detention and Broken Hearts

AN: Hola! Wow I really hate my Spanish class. Sorry for being so negative but who wants to go stand in front of the class and tell three adjectives about yourself and why you think so in Spanish, not to mention memorized? Ha, not me.

Anyway, sorry about that but yeah it sucks. But I had some Swedish Meatballs (for those of you who don't quite get why this is so exciting, read my bio) this weekend so I should be much better soon.

Yeah and even though this story is HP and I love it to death, who cannot wait for tomorrow's season premiere of Gilmore Girls? ME!

Wow, so back to the story (I don't think I was ever on it but hey ho). I would like to thank all my wonderful, darling, very appreciated reviewers, you kick arse.

AutumnBreeze25: Mwahahaha thanks!

Darkeyedbluedragon: Why thank you for such high praise, I love having one hell of writing so thank you for writing one hell of a compliment. 

QuillInkAndParchment: What would I do without you? I'm so sorry for the mistakes, but I thank you so much for letting me know of them. And I love your idea for the Hurricane Aid, they need all the help they can get. So thank you very much for the review and for giving, I love you.

Brittiny27: Oh sad! I'm hurt: ( See the frowny face? I don't want to lose you! Don't worry they will get together sooner or later. This chapter is just another important step. ; ) Hope you like!

Valerie: Well, here's your next chance to find out what happens. Very eventful too! ; ) Hope you like, thanks!

Hellion Harry: Ugh I know what you mean. I'm trying to update faster with longer chapter, but sometimes the chapters (like this one) just has to end the way it ends. Anyway, thank you so much for the review!

Bocaj: You are a million times smarter then I am. I read your review and was like headsmack. So I sort of fixed that Vertiaserum thing, I hope that will clear things up, and will make for an exciting read! Your review was the most helpful and I truly appreciate it. You are the best! And thank you for the compliments- you rock too!

SusieQ07789: Hehe, yeah that's sort of where I got the idea. : ) I love that book and was like "I am so going to use this!" which is well, kinda illegal, but I disclaimer the game all to Sarah Dessen so please no lawyers! I can't miss swimming for court! Anyway, so yeah, thanks a bunch, hope you like!

Baby-Atemu: Aw, thank you so much for saying so! I hope I updated fast enough, if I didn't I'm sorry! Thanks again!

Myfriendishyper: here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here here, oh and thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! There, I just spent 30 seconds typing that so I really hope you like this chapter as much as I loved your review (adorable : ) )!

Purplecrazy2291: I love when people say my stories are awesome. I love the word awesome so you totally rock for saying that! Thanks very much!

YouKickedMEDog: Damn, you are sooooooo smart: ) Hehe, anyway, yeah, you got it and thanks much for the review!

MiSS-x-MoOny: I agree full-heartedly with that. Thanks much!

Clathrate: Oh my gosh, me too! I was absolutely dying as I read that interview from laughter. Remember in the end of Mary Poppins when the old man dies from laughing? If it was possible I was defiantly have died. Ah, loved it. Haha, so yeah, thanks much!

Adrilily: ) I love that word and it totally fits perfectly with anyone who thinks that Ron and Hermione are perfect together! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!

Queenlover: Ah, thank you! I'll keep writing till the end too: )

Richgirlwealthy: I WILL! Yeah! And I give your review a ten out of ten for such high praise! You rock! Thanks!

Angel Gemman: Why thank you! I updated so here's the next chapter for your enjoyment! Thanks again!

CarbonMonoxide: Thanks and I'm glad you reviewed!

Washdup: Delusional: ) ! Thanks!

Machiavelli Jr: Haha, I love your list! And Harry would just have to be very careful getting into that dorm. I know that if I lived in a dorm with guys next door I would have bat under my bed at all times. Thanks for the review and for doing so every time, love that!

Griffindor-girl12: I hope so! Thanks: )

Okay, so again, thanks so much to all of you, you rock my world with your reviews! I switched on Anonymous reviews 'cause I forgot to do that before, so now if you don't have a penname or don't want to sign in, you can still review (winkwink!)!

A few things to clear up before the chapter:

I remembered that Snape doesn't teach Potions anymore in the 6th book, but because it already ties in to this story, he's just going to stay there (haha), so I'm sorry if that was confusing.

I got the Vertiaserum thing cleared up (thanks Bocaj!) 'cause I was reminded that it takes a month to make, so that will be "attended to" this chapter.

And…..I think that's all! So here finally,

Chapter 5 – First Night Detention and Broken Hearts 

By the end of the day, both Ginny and Harry were not as proud of their word choice towards Snape.

"Ugh, Potter, why did you have to say that?" Ginny groaned as they slunk off to Snape's room for their first night of detention.

"Hey!" Harry retorted, "You're the one who made me! I was just going to walk away."

"Yeah, 'cause you're really good at ignoring the taunts of teachers." Ginny grinned at him remembering Harry's weekly detentions with Umbridge last year.

"Shut up." Harry's grumbled but right as they got to Snape's open door, he quickly turned around and flashed his own grin back at her and winked.

The moment they both entered, a deep sense of foreboding and coldness enclosed them. This late at night Snape's even smallest usage of light was diminished. The only light came from two candles melting on his desk where he sat waiting for them.

He barely looked up once they neared close enough.

"Finally." His bored tone dragged out so a quick word took a minute to say. "Tonight you will be completing an inventory check I just couldn't finish earlier on all the ingredients we supply. The list is on the bookshelf and I would like you to check off if we have it or not, how much of, then put all the ingredients in alphabetical order."

Ginny smiled slightly, thought Harry wasn't quite sure why. Didn't sound like fun to him.

Snape must have seen the smile too, because he smiled wickedly in his own nasty way. "No magic will be used either to make the task go faster. This is a punishment, not a chore." He paused, "I will know if you have used any magic, so do not try."

Ginny's smile faded and she groaned quietly so only Harry could hear.

"Bloody hell." She whispered.

"I will-" Snape interrupted Harry's 'cough' and glared, "be back at 11:00 to see how the progress is going. I expect you to be half way done by then."

He handed them one of the two candles off his desk, and with a final flourish of his robe, he left.

"I'm going to strangle him to death with that bloody robe of his one night. I bet he sleeps while wearing it too." Ginny was furiously muttering.

Harry smirked and patted her on the back.

"Let's get to work."

888888

"Dragon liver?" Harry read from the barely marked piece of parchment an hour later.

"Um, two left." Ginny answered, seated in front of one of the bookshelves and screwing the cap to the jar very quickly.

"Ashwinder eggs?"

Ginny coughed as she held up a very dusty and untouched bottle.

"Empty." She said and filed it back next to the Armadillo bile.

She sighed and stretched her back. "Man, this is boring."

"Want to keep playing Truth?" Harry suggested then burned red remembering his embarrassing last question regarding Ginny's favorite color.

Ginny laughed though.

"Sure. It's my turn right?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay, um, when were you most scared?"

The question was easy enough. Harry was sure that if he was anyone else the might of laughed at the mention of such a simple question. Anyone else would summon the image of failing a class or right before an important Quidditch game.

But fear was unsettlingly different for Harry. He had so many frightening images that his first year against Quirrell was nothing compared to other times. Second year was a case of beginning scared for everyone else but himself with Hermione in the Hospital Wing and Ginny almost dying. Third year was a major plot twist with many new beginnings and it's own game of truth. Then every month arose a new challenge during his forth year.

Watching Cedric die then seeing Voldemort return was not something that you got over in a few days.

"The day at the Ministry of Magic." Harry finally answered. "I thought for sure that Sirius was being tortured, then that I was sacrificed all your lives for nothing. Then Sirius actually dying because of my stupid actions. I was scared that day. More than ever."

There was a silence as they each remembered the chain of events. They were both extremely luckily and well taught to be alive at the moment.

Then Ginny whispered, "I thought you were going to die all throughout your forth year. The day of every task I couldn't eat a thing; I was worried sick. I played strong of course, but when you brought back Cedric's body I was selfish and scared enough just to be glad it wasn't yours."

Harry smiled. He knew Ginny's comment was more a brother-sister type of bond, but he was still glad.

"Ginny, if you had gone through the second task with the merpeople, who would you have to save?"

Ginny went slightly pink at the question. She stacked a few more ingredients while she paused to answer.

"You." She finally muttered and flushed horribly.

Harry surged. Yes, this had to be it; it had to be a clue that she liked him.

Ginny was still talking though, "You know, 'cause you saved me in my first year. I have to repay you somehow."

Nope.

Harry's hopes were destroyed once more. Not one romantic inkling did she find in him. She felt indebted to him.

Great. Absolutely bloody wonderful.

The room when quiet as Ginny tried to downplay her blush and Harry's inwardly fumed.

"Harry, what are you going to do after you destroy Voldemort?"

Ginny's new question threw him from irritability to confusion. How does she know that he has to destroy Voldemort himself? He had only told Ron and Hermione so far.

"How-what, um-er…"

Ginny chuckled softly and wrote a neat "full" next to Moonstone on the parchment.

"I sort of put two and two together you know. You were the only one who stopped him- as a child nonetheless- and you continue to escape from him or his followers every year, so who else would have the power to destroy him?"

Harry's mind flashed to Neville, but luckily his mouth didn't speak with it.

"Well, I don't know Ginny. I've never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived, you know that. I just want a normal with, with parents and my godfather. But I can't have any of that now, so I guess this is just what I have to do. I haven't thought about what I'm going to do if somehow I do manage to kill him and not myself. Hogwarts has always been my home, so I'm not sure what I'd do after it."

Ginny nodded and continues to sort through potion ingredients. Doing this reminded Harry of something.

"Hey Ginny, remember earlier when you were saying that Hermione would use Vertiaserum to get Ron to confess?"

Ginny looked up. "Uh huh." She replied.

"How is she going to do that in the next few days? That takes like a month or so to make."

Ginny blinked a few times, and then suddenly grinned very evily. Harry now knew why Ginny was one of the few people Fred and George didn't mess with.

She jumped up off the floor and taking the candle with her she walked over to behind Snape's desk.

A memory of Dobby's stealing gillyweed for Harry's second task from Snape's office flashed into Harry's mind and he knew that Ginny was doing.

"Ginny, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"You mean am I taking a potion from our evil potions teacher which will be used by a friend of ours to get my dumb brother to tell the truth that he loves her and so that they can suck face all day and stop driving us crazy. Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing."

It was really just another reason, Harry thought, that he liked Ginny.

She searched the cabinets for a second till she spotted the potion.

"Ah, here we go." She found an empty vile and cork and dropped a few drops of Vertiaserum in the vile. Then she sealed it shut, put the bottle back on the shelf, and re-joined Harry.

The second she had returned and slipped the vile into her robes, Professor Snape entered the room.

"So," He said coolly, walking over and snatching the parchment of inventory from Harry's grasp. "I see we are-"

"Almost done." Ginny finished just as icily as Snape's voice.

"Well, then you are still not finished. And you will not leave until you are and I have looked this over. I will be back at half-past. That should give you sufficient time to complete this."

And once again, he turned and left the room.

"Bloody hell Ginny- two seconds earlier…" Harry whispered once Snape's footsteps were gone.

They spent their next five minutes laughing.

888888

Twenty minutes later they were organizing the last of the ingredients when the only candle and source of light went out.

"Bloody hell." They both muttered but neither could see each other. Or anything for that matter.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice came, 'Where are you?"

"I don't know- where are you?" Harry called back.

"Try moving three feet to your left."

Harry did so and a second later his hand, which was guiding him, found Ginny's face.

"Oh, sorry about that." He muttered but didn't move.

They could only see each others eyes glowing back unblinking, for what seemed like forever.

"Harry…." Ginny's voice had a slight tremble in it, and Harry hoped it wasn't from disgust or fear.

But it didn't matter at that moment.

It was a game of Truth, right?

So Harry did the most truthful thing he could do.

With his hand still on her cheek, he moved forward and kissed her.

The room was suddenly glowing warm and Harry was sure that if dementors had an opposite, this would be it.

For a moment it seemed like Ginny was kissing him back, but a second later she pulled back.

Harry couldn't see her whole facial expression in the dark, but her eyes flickered with fear.

"Ginny, I-" Harry started but they were interrupted once again by Snape.

They barely listening as he snarled about their messy handwriting and the quick mention that they were allowed to go now but not to be late tomorrow night.

Ginny got out of the room first and Harry didn't catch up to her until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ginny, I-" Harry started once more, this time cut off by Ginny tiny voice.

"Stop Harry." She whispered, looking down, but Harry saw a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it quickly away and looked back up at him.

"Please Harry-" Her eyes filled up with tears as she begged him, "Promise me you won't say anything. Please?"

"I wont." Harry said, his heart breaking, "I promise."

AN: AAAHHH! Wow, you guys are now going to all throw things at me for ending the chapter like this. Sorry, I hate cliffhanger too, but there so much fun to write!

Anywho, so I might not update for another week or so like I have been doing for the last few chapters. I'm a sophomore this year taking all advanced classes, so homework and swimming practice to 6 or later is brutal and its hard to fit in time to write.

So sorry about that, but I'll be back next week! See-ya!


	6. Day After and Moonlit Dancing

Disclaimer: Hats off to J.K. for a lovely amazing piece of writing, so an obvious disclaimer there, but also I do not own the song at the end. That belongs to Relient K, a song my friend was playing on her guitar at my house today, which is where I got the idea, so thanks friend!

Here are some shout-outs to my wonder reviewers:

AzraRose: The aliens were very nice actually. After they beamed me up, I was allowed to watch Gilmore Girls (fifth season comes out in December!) and eat Swedish Meatballs. I know, it was a hard choice, but for the sake of ya'll I came back to write another chapter, so you better like it! ; ) Thanks! And I forgive you for not reviewing last chapter, because I love your reviews (two this time, geez!) but it meant you wrote more this time, yeah!

Featherfinger: oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it's been so long! I'm trying to update faster! Thanks for reviewing though!

Clathrate: Hehe, thank you, I'm glad you think I'm doing well with them. I'm not really a fan of out of character, because if it was out of character, how is Harry Potter still? Anywho, thanks!

SloanePeterson: I hate cliffhangers myself, but they're so much fun to write, so sorry, but thanks for the review!

Stressygirl: I'm writing more, yeah! Oh, and if you're stressed, I suggest chocolate. Solves everything, really. So does Swedish Meatballs.

Hellion Harry: Ugh, I hate being a sophomore, they completely pack us up. Plus I've got swimming, two jobs and writing! Crazy, crazy. Thanks for taking your time to write a review, it helps my load a lot! Oh and about the Ginny telling Harry not to say anything, you'll find out why later! ; )

Queenofinsanity: Oh, I know, it is sad. I should have written something more nice, right? Well, you'll like this chapter then! ; ) Thanks!

SunPeTAL: Why thank you! And you will see more Hermione and Ron this chapter, so have fun with that! Thanks!

Valerie: Hehe, I like when people omg my story, it makes my day, so thanks!

The.Devious.Miss.Caity: Wow, all caps, I feel special! Thanks! I hope this chapter is even better than the last then!

Luckycharms445: Why was Ginny crying, you'll find out later (sorry!) but I hope this chapter makes up for it! By the way, I love luckycharms, so go you!

THEJUDGE.JUDGEJUDY1070: hehe, thanks!

Bocaj: I'm glad you like being Hufflepuff, people should not be ashamed of being one. I think I would be one too. Okay, so getting to your thoughts on the story. Yes, Ginny's reaction was bad, but like you said, their's obviously more to it, and you'll know soon (but not in this chapter). Second, thank you abut Snape being done well, it's so much fun to do him. Third, I love Fred and George, so I had to fit them in. Forth, I'm kinda confused. Harry said that he thought her idea was better, but he doesn't mind (who does not want to Veritaserum their best friend?). Fifth, see this is why you are the genius. I bow down to the all knowing! Last, why thank you, and I hope nobody misses this chapter! I worked hard on this one making sure it was perfect! Thanks!

Myfriendishyper: I'm not getting tired of you! Your penname always makes me smile and I love your reviews! I wish my math were as good as your reviews. : ) Thanks!

QuillInkAndParchment: Oh my gosh, I totally want a cliff plushie! Hehe, anyway, thanks, and I'm a chesseball too and so is this chapter, but you know, you got to have some, they're so cute! And ugh, I so hate Spanish. Except the guy I like sits behind me in that class and we get to talk, so that makes it bearable! ; ) thanks!

HarryGinnyfan23: Ah, thanks for the luck! This one needed it. It's got a lot of things happening in it, so it needed to be perfect! Thanks much!

Lauren: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

MiSS-x-MoOny: I loved your review: AW. It was awesome, really! Thanks!

Autumnbreeze25: Well, I'm glad you're not going to throw anything at me, 'cause writing cliff hangers is fun, and you never know when another one may pop up…eek, but thank you for the review!

Washdup: I obviously totally didn't get your hint hint there because I haven't updated for so long! I'm sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Queenlover: I'm sorry! I know the ending was disappointing, but think this one you'll like better! Thanks!

Griffindor-girl12: hehe, more!

Purplecrazy2291: I know, and it was sad to write it, but we have to have some conflict! But I hope you like this one! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Htbmny: Yeah, I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

CarbonMonoxide: ugh, I'm sorry! Yes, Ginny is very bad, but there is a reason, which will be told later, I promise! I think you'll like this one, very nice Ginny and Harry, and Ron and Hermione: )

Baby-Atemu: Aw, I loved your review! Hehe, thanks so much! I hope you like this one!

Wow, that was a lot of replying. Not that I don't love doing it. Because, I do shout-out to every person that reviews because I want you guys to know that it makes my day to get a review! Anyway, so I know what you really want is another chapter, so **finally **here is chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Day After and Moonlit Dancing

Harry walked around the day in a daze. He hadn't seen Ginny all day long. When she had gone down to breakfast, Harry slipped out of the common room and walked down to the library until his first class started.

Neither Hermione nor Ron had any idea what was going on, and Harry was going to keep it that way.

Though, now that he thought of it, as he stretched back in his chair during the first class, Hermione was being nervously twitchy. Did she know? Did Ginny tell what had happened after she got back from Detention and she and Hermione had a good laugh?

As he watched her closer though, Hermione was not sending Hermione humored all-knowing glances, but instead fidgeting with something in her pocket and eyeing Ron to her left.

Harry was confused at first, but then it clicked: the Veritaserum. Hermione must have it now and was going to use on Ron tonight.

'Finally.' Harry thought with a groan of relief.

But if Hermione had the Veritaserum, that must mean that Ginny had given it to her. Had Ginny told her what had happened between her and Harry? If she had, Hermione was doing a good job of concealing it.

Professor Binns had his back turned to write down more notes on board, so Harry took the opportunity to slip Hermione a note. Her eyes showed the surprise as if she had never noticed Harry there.

**So, you're going to use that thing in your pocket tonight? **Harry's messy handwriting scrawled.

Hermione read it and shot him back a look of confusing, but wrote it down on the parchment.

**How do you know about that?**

A smile crept to Harry's face as he remembered the gleam of rebellion and pride in Ginny's eyes when she stole the potion from Snape. Their night had been going fine until Harry had ruined it by kissing her. Now they weren't speaking and Ginny hated him.

**I was with Ginny when she stole it. **Harry simply replied.

Hermione returned in a second with flourished handwriting.

**You had detention with her last night? What happened, she seemed very quiet. She gave me the potion and walked quickly away.**

So Ginny hadn't said anything. And because she made him promise, he wouldn't either.

**Nothing. Snape just worked us and we were both tired. **

Hermione read that and for a second Harry thought that she knew he was lying. But the look erased from her face and she replied.

Well, then you better do homework before you leave tonight. Binns is assigning a roll of parchment on what we did today in class. By the way, what did we do today?

Binns was now glaring the pair after Hermione slipped the parchment back to Harry. Harry quickly glanced at it and tucked it into his back pocket. In a rush of hurt from last night Harry had forgotten that he and Ginny would have to return again tonight. No more avoiding each other.

Harry wasn't sure if Hermione knew more than what she was letting on. He wished he could talk to her, but he was equally sure she'd just tell him to talk to Ginny.

So what was he going to say to Ginny? Maybe he'd pretend if it never happened, or even worse, she will.

Class had ended and as Harry was counting up his number of ways tonight could suck, Ron came running up.

"'Arry!" He called and panted for a few seconds once he caught up.

"Hey Ron." Harry greeted him and patted him on the back. Ron winced.

"I-just-" he was still breathing heavily, "got-back-from-Hogsmede."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hogsmede? What'd you- skip class?"

"I-" A long wheeze, "asked Flitwick if I could go to the bathroom. You know that clock of his? It's like a stopwatch. The minute I walk out of that room I'll have five minutes to be back so I sprinted down to that statue with the one-eyes witch- the secret passage was to Hogsmede you know-"

Harry knew. He had used the same passage was to secretly get into Hogsmede after he obtained the Marauder's Map from Fred and George during 3rd year.

"Yeah, so I run to Rune's Romantic's and pick out some stuff to make cards out. Plus I got a free spell book on ways to bewitch the card to sing. So I buy all that, run back through the witch, and make it back to class, breaking tons of school rules so that he could try and get Hermione. And here was Harry, who just kissed his crushed last night, thinking this was good, and ending up hurting her.

Ron continued to talk (not to mention blush) as they walked to their next class. Harry barely listened though. Every corner they turned, Harry swore he saw a glimpse of Ginny, only it to be something else.

888888

That night at dinner was the most stressed meal of Harry's Hogwarts stay (including before Quidditch matches and the Triwizard Tournament). He would pick up a leg of chicken, nibble a small bite, drop it back on his plate and quick glanced at Ginny at the other end of the table. Then he'd repeat the procedure (sometimes drinking pumpkin juice instead of eating chicken).

Hermione had come in late to dinner only to say a quick sorry to Ron and Harry, then walked down and sat next to Ginny. Harry of course knew they were discussing the Veritaserum plot, but Ron did not. He looked miserably down at his plate, and didn't eat a sing thing more.

After dinner cleared away, Ron leaned in closer towards Harry and whispered,

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Harry took this opportunity to sneak a glance at Ginny, as if really glancing at Hermione.

"You mean Hermione?" he asked.

Ron blushed. "Of course I mean Hermione."

"Well, then **of course **Hermione likes you. I told that earlier right?"

Now it was Ron's turn to look down at the table at his crush.

"Then why isn't she sitting with us?"

Harry came up with a quick lie.

"I think she and Ginny are discussing dress options for the upcoming dance."

Ron nodded understandably. "Right, right- sure," Then he paused mid nod and blanched.

"Dance?" He croaked.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "I don't know a lot about it or any details- it's in about a month. I guess the Yule Ball was good enough that they- meaning the girls of course- wanted another one. I think McGonagall posted something about it this morning."

Harry knew for a fact actually that had indeed. He had been up when she had done so, and two seconds later a gaggle of girls rushed over to the bulletin board, squealed and started gabbing madly about dates and dresses.

"So, you going to ask Hermione?"

Ron paled even lighter. Harry wasn't sure if he was breathing either.

"Ron…Ron, are you okay?" Harry waved a hand in front his face, but Ron didn't flinch.

In a last effort, Harry snapped his finger. And like being taking off hypnosis, Ron was very startled and confused.

"What, what's going on? Oh bloody hell, that dance. What am I going to do Harry? Should I ask Hermione, see if she asks me, or just not go at all? Yeah, yeah that's what I'll do- I'll just suddenly come down with something. Use one of Fred and George snackboxes. Or maybe I'll-"

Ron was muttering a mile a minute, and Harry not knowing when Ron was going to stop (if at all), cut him off.

"Ron, Ron, stop!" Harry yelled and Ron abruptly shut up. A few people close to them gave them a quick weird look, but Harry's glare but them off. Harry turned back to Ron. "You are not going top pretend to be sick. You **will **finish the card and secretly give it to Hermione."

Ron nodded. "All right, I got to go, but thanks mate."

Harry sighed. He had just given Ron the same words he wished someone would give to him.

88888

The barely lit hallways seemed cold and lonely as Harry trudged down to Snape's room for that nights detention. Butterfly's fluttered around madly in his stomach as he reached closer. He wasn't sure if he was more nervous or more excited. While their meeting was less then satisfactory the other night, they hadn't talked all day long and Harry missed her.

Finally Snape's door was right in front of him, the doorknob in arms length. H grabbed on, gave a jerk to the left, and opened it.

Mushrooms were the first smell, which faced him the moment it opened. Snape's cauldron was bubbling, most likely getting read y for the torture of his students the next day.

Harry scanned the room and his heart jumped into his throat when his eyes landed on the young red-haired girl. Her back was turned; sorting through some ingredients ad Harry took the opportunity to watch her before she turned.

Harry moved a step further and the wood floor (AN: are they wood?) creaked underneath him.

Harry grimaced and paused, but Ginny didn't seem to hear. Harry sighed mentally and was about to take another step when Ginny lashed around, eyes aflame and wand pointed at his heart.

Her sudden outburst scared Harry, but he didn't move. Ginny's eyes gleamed and she breathed in and out a few times, then brought the wand slowly down and collapsed in a nearby chair.

"Oh Harry, it's just you. I'm sorry, I thought it might have been Malfoy or something."

Harry was surprised a second time that night. "Malfoy?" He bent down beside her with a confused gaze. "Ginny, why would Malfoy try and sneak up on you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just something he said earlier." She twisted her body so she couldn't meet his eyes, but Harry didn't back down. It was his turn to ask a question.

"Ginny, what did Malfoy say?"

She turned again, this time towards time, ashen face.

"He told me today hat he knew about our detention for Snape. He said that maybe he'd stop by and enjoy watching your pain."

At first Harry was confused. Malfoy always liked to poke a little fun, but there was not much pain involved in this detention work.

Then the shocking realization crashed violently to him.

"Oh my God Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. Her eyes landed back on him and Harry saw the hurt deep inside.

"You promised you wouldn't tell." She whispered softly.

"What?" Harry sprung up, "Ginny, you think I told Malfoy about last night? I don't know if you have noticed or not but Malfoy and I aren't exactly mates."

"Harry, and you know that you don't have to tell Malfoy for him to find out. All you have to do was tell one person, maybe with someone listening secretly close by and sooner or later it would get back to him. You promised! Not even Ron and Hermione!" She was now out of the chair, standing right in front of Harry.

"I didn't tell anyone Ginny!" He yelled back, "I know I promised; I wouldn't lie to you!"

They stood there for at least a minute, staring unblinking at each other, saying nothing.

Then, once again, Ginny let her guard down.

"So, how did Malfoy find out?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe someone saw."

Ginny's face lost all of the little it still held. Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze, reassuring her. Ginny even gave her own weak smile to thank him.

"Okay," Harry said calmly, "What are we doing tonight?"

88888

They spent the next hour re-writing the inventory list from the previous night, which Snape had deemed "sloppy and unprofessional", then they started in on cleaning the empty bottles left on the shelves. Dust and the continuously growing smell of mushrooms made Harry want to gag.

They were cleaning on the last bottles when Harry remembered.

"So, Hermione's going to try the Veritaserum tonight?"

Ginny put the bottle back on the shelf and shot him a grin.

"Yep, mixing it in the pumpkin juice."

Harry laughed. "You should of seen Ron today at dinner when Hermione went and sat down next to you. Maybe you should try something a bit stronger." He glanced around Snape's office. "I wonder if Snape's got some Fire Whiskey hid somewhere…"

Harry watched Ginny's face carefully as she threw her head back and laughed. It was a wide grin and it made him feel like the luckiest man alive to see it.

Snape returned later as Ginny and Harry completed the dull task of scrawling all of the potion steps for every class on the board.

One of Snape's boney fingers draped across the board. "Is this all?" He asked coldly.

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

Snape paused, pondering if he had the ability to keep them till dawn. "Very well, you two may go."

Harry and Ginny took the invitation before Snape could come up with something new and grueling to do.

Harry glanced at his watch as they had walked a sufficient ways away from Snape's office.

"Hm, it's only 10:30, he let us out early." It was a strange sentence, and Ginny even made sure that Harry's watch was indeed correct. But it was.

"Well," Harry shrugged, "I'm not really tired. You?"

Ginny crooked her head, thinking. "Nope, me neither."

"So…"

Ginny grinned suddenly. "Let's play some midnight Quidditch."

"Midnight Quidditch?"

"Yeah, one on one." Ginny grabbed Harry's elbow playfully. "Come on, it will be fun."

'Another hour with Ginny wouldn't be so bad.' Harry thought, and so he nodded.

"Sure, but we got to get our brooms first."

So they started their journey back to the common room, exchanging questions and replies. The tension between them because of the kiss seemed to disappear.

The heat of the flame in the fireplace was bright hot back in the common room. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny in question. She shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe someone's still up." She whispered.

Then they spotted Ron and Hermione. They were shadowed in one the corners, talking softly. They apparently hadn't heard Ginny and Harry come in, so the newcomers to a spot on the couch and listened in.

"Ron, what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. They both realized that Hermione must have just slipped in the Veritaserum, now trying it out to see if it worked.

"Chudley Cannons." Ron replied automatically.

Hermione seemed to nod. "What attacked you that night at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Brains."

Another nod. Then, Hermione did a quick smile. "What would you like to do and say to Professor Snape?"

"Bother."

Hermione chuckled, then stopped suddenly. Both Harry and Ginny hidden behind her knew what she was about to ask him. Here was her moment, and Hermione was quite aware of it. She breathed in and out, deep breaths.

Finally, "Ron Weasley, do you like Hermione Granger?"

There was a long pause. Then it came,

"No."

Hermione sucked in sharply and Harry saw her shoulders sag. She even turned slightly, so they could see the glimmer in her eye. She walked softly over to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory, and was about to run up, when Ron's voice spoke again clearly.

"I love her."

Hermione's first step paused. She turned her head towards him slowly, in disbelief.

"What?" She whispered so softly, Harry wasn't even sure if Ron heard. But someone Ron knew to continue.

"I've loved her since first year. After we had fought the mountain troll and I thought she would rat us out, but instead she became Harry and my best friend. When she could of died in second year, I was never so scared in my life. As Sirius dragged me down the Whomping Willow in third year, all I could see was Hermione's face. I was so jealous of Victor Krum when I saw him dancing with Hermione at the Yule Ball or when she continued to right him letters. I was so proud of her when she duped Professor Umbridge in fifth year. And I really want to ask her to go-" Ron was cut off when Hermione rushed back up to him and kissed him (AN: WHOO!). The potion seemed to suddenly stop working, and Ron was thrown off for a second, but reality kicked in, and he kissed her back.

Ginny and Harry stood up from their spot on the couch and clapped. Hermione and Ron, flushed red, spun around.

"Finally." Ginny sighed, though grinning ear to ear. She rushed to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations." Then she raced up to the girl's dormitory to get her broom.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly. "Harry? Where'd you come from?"

Harry laughed and patted his best mate on the back. "Since Hermione started asking questions. Congratulations mate, glad it finally happened. Ginny and I are going to out for a bit, so I'll see you both tomorrow morning." He turned to the stairs, and then paused, glancing back with a smile. "You can continue now."

888888

Harry and Ginny were now walking slowly out to the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand and Harry holding the snitch tightly in his other hand.

After "discussing" the rules of the one-on-one, they set the Snitch free and Ginny and Harry zoomed off on their brooms.

They circled a few times around the pitch, sneaking glances at each other, only to quickly look away if the other saw.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of searching, Harry watched as Ginny nose-dived after a glint of gold. He turned his broom and tried to catch up to her, but by the time he reached the bottom, he found her grinning boldly with a gleaming snitch twitching in her first.

"I win!" She cheered and did a little dance to show off. In the distance, coming from the castle, Harry heard a faint slow tune of music. He watched Ginny's small body twist around in celebration and his heart nudged him forward. His mind and all sense from the previous night lesson left him, and he ran with impulse, as the music seemed to grow in his head.

"**When I made up my mind **

**And my heart along with that "**

"Ginny, would you dance with me?"

"**To live not for myself **

**But yet for God **

**Somebody said **

**Do you know what you are getting yourself into"**

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded.

"**When I finally ironed out **

**All of my priorities **

**And asked God to remove the doubt **

**That makes me so unsure of these"**

Harry carefully took one of her hands, as she placed the other on his side. They began to sway softly to the music.

"**Things I ask myself **

**I ask myself, **

**"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?''" **

The night was slightly chilled and the wind rushed between them, but Harry held Ginny close and the coldness disappeared.

"**I'm getting into You **

**Because You got to me **

**In a way words can't describe"**

Memories of their previous years together swam through Harry's mind and he was unclear of how he didn't see it before.

"**I'm getting into You **

**Because I've got to be **

**You're essential to survive **

**I'm going to love You with my life"**

And he wondered why she continued to push him away.

"**When He looked at me and said, **

**"I kind of view you as a son" **

**And for a second our eyes met **

**And I met that with a question, **

**"Do You know what you are getting Yourself into?""**

But she was dancing with him now, and that was all he could ask.

"**I'm getting into You **

**Because You got to me **

**In a way words can't describe"**

Building off the courage, Harry took off her hand from his waist so it was now at her side and he took the other hand and pun her around slowly.

"**I'm getting into You **

**Because I've got to be **

**You're essential to survive **

**I'm gonna love You with my life"**

As her body twirled, her face turned back to him and Harry saw a sea of mixed emotions.

"**I've been a liar and I'll never amount to **

**The kind of person You deserve to worship You **

**You say You will not dwell on what I did but rather what I do **

**You say, "I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into""**

Maybe he'd have to ask Hermione, but for now, he scooped her back up, holding her close once again.

"**I'm getting into You **

**Because You got to me **

**In a way words can't describe"**

Harry imagined his parents and wondered how they acted when they began to like each other.

"**I'm getting into You **

**Because I've got to be **

**You're essential to survive **

**I'm gonna love You with my life" **

Harry had been previously confused my Dumbledore's speech of Harry repenting Voldemort by love, but now he understood.

"**I'm getting into You **

**Because You got to me **

**In a way words can't describe **

**I'm getting into You **

**Because I've got to be **

**You're essential to survive **

**I'm gonna love You with my life"**

He was holding it now.

"You said "I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into.""

The music stopped, and Harry followed by stepping away. Ginny's eyes were still big, but they seemed to hold something different.

Her lips formed a smile.

"Thank you Harry."

With that, she carefully picked up her broom and began walking back to the castle.

It wasn't much, but to Harry it meant the world.

AN: Wow that was long. There was a lot that happened! Whoo! We found out about the dance coming up (new twists ideas?), Ron and Hermione's kiss, and the dance! Okay, yeah, so a bit cheesy, but you need that every once in a while. And I don't often add songs in, but this one seemed to play nicely in, so I hoped it worked and you liked it!

I'll try and write more soon, but you never know. Thanks for reading!


	7. Creative Methods and New Beginnings

AN: Ah, it feels great to be back! I am a horrible person for taking this long time to write another chapter, but love you guys so much that I spent the last 3 hours writing this instead of studying for finals. So I really hope you like it! Oh, and do to time and wanting to get this out A.S.A.P., I'm not going to respond to everyone's reviews this time around, but I'll try to next time. Enjoy!

Ialwaysloveu: Wow, I'm so happy you risked bladder explosion just for my story! I've done that before too, and I'm glad you enjoyed it that much!

GinnyforHarry: That song was Getting Into You by Relient K, who my best friend absolutely loves and who I like too. I'm so glad you think my dialogue for Harry is good, because I'm sure being as I don't know what goes on in boys' minds. And because you wanted to know, he says thank you to her at the end for dancing with him. I thought it was cute too. : )

AzraRose: I hope after this long period of absence, you haven't sent out the FBI. Though I wouldn't mind James Bond as he is totally cool in my books. Anyway, I absolutely love your reviews because they go on forever and always make me laugh so I hope I can give you back the joy by you loving this chapter just as much! Thanks as always!

Katie: I agree with you that sometimes a little cheese is good. Definitely when PMS hits and all you want is cheese and chocolate. I'm happy you liked the story so much, and enjoy this chapter- a little more cheese!

Myfriendishyper: Your reviews never fail to make me smile. I wish my spelling was better too. In the words of Jim Gaffigan, "thank god for spell-check." Thank you so much for the wonderful review, I look forward to others! ; )

Griffindor-girl12: Why no kissing yet? Because I love to torture you all by waiting a long time till they kiss again. I guess you'll just have to wait for it! ; )

Jarno: I'm very sorry if I offended you by saying "delusional", it was just meant as a joke. I think people are entitled to believe whatever ship they want. As for myself, I like my G/H and Hr/R, so that's the way I'm going to write it. I hope you will continue reading and enjoying it just for the fun it of it.

And for all the people who loved the cheese, the dance and the kiss: I bow. Love you all.

Chapter 7: Creative Methods and New Beginnings

The trio was to put in bluntly, giddy. With Ron's arms tightly encircling Hermione, neither could be in a bad mood. Harry's happiness rested on the events of the previous night with Ginny thanking him and letting Harry hold her hand on the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry leaned back now as the breakfast plates began to clear themselves and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore rise. Hermione seemed to notice too. Disentangling herself from Ron, she whispered, "I wonder what Dumbledore wants to say. He usually doesn't make a speech during breakfast."

At this point, the rest of the Great Hall became silent.

"Thank you." Dumbledore smiled then continued. "As I'm sure many of you know already, we are to hold another ball on these grounds. The signs posted on every common room bulletin have all the details you need. All I want to say, is please, try creative things to ask your date. It makes it much more interesting for the staff. So if you must interrupt class to do it, at least make it worth our time. Though, Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that if he catches anyone skipping class to do it, he'll let them take a little stroll in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore chuckled. "Anyway, I won't take anymore time from you. Let the games begin." Most of the students laughed at this statement, though some seemed to take it literally and looked about in a panic for someone to ask.

Hermione took a few shoveled bites of muffin, wiped off her mouth and stood up.

"Sorry, I've got to go. I was almost late to class yesterday, so I want to make sure I'm early today." She kissed Ron quickly on the lips, blushed happily and whisked off.

The moment Hermione left, Ron began panicking.

"Harry, you got to help me. How should I ask Hermione to the ball?"

A few girls close to them overheard, giggled and then whispered quietly about their dream invitation to the ball.

"At least you have someone to ask." Harry muttered, a new sudden jealous feeling coming over him. He was the hero, the Chosen-One – don't the guys always get the girl?

So far all he had done was made the girl cry.

Ron didn't answer. Right then though, Ginny walked by them.

"Hey Ronnikins." She smirked at her brother, but them smiled at Harry, "Hello Harry."

Harry grinned back, "Hey Ginny."

She smiled once more, then walked on to the other end of the table.

Harry turned back to Ron, who seemed to be having a wrestling match inside his head.

Finally, he nudged Harry and said, "Why don't you ask Ginny to the ball?"

Taking Harry's sudden eye bulging as questioning, Ron continued. "Why not? Since Ginny and Dean broke up, and I guess if Ginny had to go to the ball with someone, you'd be the best person." He took a bite of egg sandwich, not bothering to swallow before resuming speaking. "That way you could have a partner for the dance too."

Harry didn't say anything. He was mentally rejoicing that if Ginny ever became his girlfriend, he couldn't have to go look for a new best friend.

"Oh yeah." He finally chocked out, trying to seem casual. "Sure, I can ask Ginny."

"Great, ok, so yesterday I was-" Ron began rambling again, but Harry tuned him out until it was time to go.

The first class of the day felt excruciatingly long. As others around him gossiped about who was going with who to the ball, Harry was considering the different options on ways to ask Ginny. There was the obvious way of just going up to her and asking but judging on previous results with Cho, Harry mentally crossed that off. Then there was the "emotional" way by begging her to go and if needed, bursting into tears. Harry didn't need more than a second to know that was a no. The last way, was being creative like Dumbledore had said. Creative, huh? He could do that he told himself.

Charms was suppose to be a study hour that day, but the boys migrated to the back tables to talk. Harry joined Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Justin.

"I don't think Mary Wing of Ravenclaw is going to meet her date outside Gryffindor common room. They're still upset by their narrow loss last week in Quidditch," Justin was telling Seamus. And then he turned to Dean. "And I don't think Cho would appreciate you charming her owl to sing her invitation. Defiantly if you don't know the counter curse."

"Cho?" Harry flashed a glance at Dean who flushed and looked away.

"Well yeah," Seamus started in, "Since Ginny dumped him- sorry mate- he's decided to ask Cho."

Dean didn't say anything for the rest of the hour, and was the first one out the door when class was done. Ginny had mentioned the night before that she and Dean were giving up.

Things had been tight ever since Ginny told him she didn't feel the same way, and Ginny didn't want to drag it on. Harry had fallen asleep smiling,

Through the rest of the day, Harry had tried to come up with that creative way to ask Ginny. He was thinking of asking during quidditch practice, but Ron was there and he didn't want to stretch his luck. In the end, he decided that once the common room was clear that night, he'd ask Ginny to take another midnight walk with him and ask her then. He just hadn't figured out how he was going to do that.

Ron and Hermione came down to dinner together, and once again, Hermione took her spot next to Ron, with his arm around her, and she accompanied with her now usual blush.

"I asked her just last hour." Ron said suddenly out of the blue as the various dinner platters appeared. He sighed as though he had been waiting a long while to say that.

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the too. "Make a fool of yourself mate in the middle of class?"

"No!" Ron said indignantly. "I did it while Snape was going around checking everyone's potion for the day. I happened to find a way to write out the message in her cauldron."

Hermione smirked at him. "And I happened to erase it before Snape saw. And poor Ron thought I was rejecting him and almost passed out."

Ron's face flamed. "I did not!"

"Did too." Hermione said simply, but with a smile.

Harry watched the couple for a minute as they argued. He was glad to see that they had finally figured it out, but he felt left out, seeing them snuggle together and act all cute when he had no one.

Right on cue, Ron turned back to Harry.

"Harry's asking Ginny tonight."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Well, I…I…" His voice trailed off, which made

Hermione grin broader.

"After you ask her, snog her okay? Girls like that."

Ron blanched before Harry could note that Ginny wasn't one of those girls.

"Please don't say that. She's still my sister you know."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. She turned back to Harry. "Well, I think it's cute Harry." And as Ron reached forward for a chicken leg, Hermione mouthed, "I knew it."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. How did Hermione know? Bloody hell, there was no need for owls when you had girls gossiping and spreading news for you.

"I think I'm going to head back to the Common Room and start homework." He muttered, and got up from the table without another bite of food.

"Your loss mate." Ron grunted as he shoveled in a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "There are 16 different kinds of pie for dessert." Harry stayed long enough to see Hermione give Ron the "how do you do it?" look before leaving.

The halls were mostly empty as Harry moved slowly to the Common Room. Even the portraits hanging on the walls seemed dim that night. The Fat lady, who guarded the Gryffindor common room barely made a fuss when Harry gave her the password. He didn't even need to repeat it like usual to get her attention.

As expected, the common room was empty. Harry had actually intended to do homework like he told Ron and Hermione, but as he glanced over at the plush couches and burning logs in the fireplace he didn't feel compelled. Instead he headed up to the boys dormitory and over to his luggage under the bed. Under his socks on the very bottom of his suitcase, Harry found the picture Hagrid had given to him all those years ago of his parents. It was a happy photo, reminding him of the good times he never remembered. He wished more than ever his parents were still alive. He'd ask his Dad what he had done to get his mother to go out with him and later marry him. And he'd ask his mother what on earth did girls really mean. But all that wasn't possible and he knew it. So he returned the photo to the bottom of his trunk and lay on his bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling.

He was sure he was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the dormitory. Not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone, Harry rolled over, hoping that whoever it was would look in, assume he was sleeping and leave. But instead, when the footsteps got to the door, they just came closer. And in a matter of seconds, that person was sitting on top of his outstretched legs.

Harry rolled back over again, and to his amazement and joy he saw Ginny sitting there bright-eyed at him. Then with a sinking feeling, Harry remembered was he was going to do tonight. But before he could even try to start, Ginny started.

"Dean just asked Cho to the ball." She whispered. "He went over to her table tonight during dinner and asked her very loudly. Not to mention he looked over at me quite a few times to see if I was watching. The bloody git, I hate him!" She leaned back and ran a hand through her red hair.

Out of all Harry's least favorite topics to discuss with Ginny, this was at the top. Not only was she talking about Dean, she was jealous. Harry felt the courage he had felt the previous night of asking her out deflated. She wasn't over Dean yet no matter what she had told him

"I hate him." She continued, varying from mad to sad expressions. She was on sad right now. "Why can't he get it through his thick head that just because I dumped him, doesn't mean I stopped caring about him." Not her anger rose again, "I hate him!" She glanced up at Harry, and just like that they had started up the game again.

"You ever feel like that Harry? That as much as you wanted to get a person out of your head, it just won't leave."

"Yes." Harry whispered back. He was feeling it right now as he looked at Ginny across from him. He had been trying all year to get the picture of Ron's little sister out of his head, but instead of being Ron's little sister, she had become Ginny. And now, just as he knew would happen, she was breaking him. But this was Truth, and he needed to know it.

"You love him don't you Gin?"

He watched her close her eyes, breathe deep and open her eyes again, focusing on Harry.

"You already asked me this Harry. I don't love him, that's what I told you before and again now. That's the problem. I hate him for the reason that no matter how much I tried I couldn't love him. He couldn't give me what I needed to love him. That's why I hate him. I deserve to be loved right Harry?"

Harry barely wasted a second. "Yes, Ginny you do."

Now was the perfect time to ask her, and his brain was shouting frantically to bloody hell just ask her.

"Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"I…I…I think we should go. Quidditch practice starts in a half an hour."

8888888888

'Coward, you stupid bloody coward.' His brain would not stop repeating this message over and over again. All through practice, he had been obviously distracted. During one play, Ginny even flew in next to him and asked him if he was all right.

"Yeah," He had lied. "Just fine."

8888888888

After practice, Harry had showered quickly, grabbed his book bag and headed down to the common room, deciding the best way to distract his mind was by making it work hard on all the homework which had piled up.

An hour into, Harry was starting to feel better. Sure, he had been stupid and scared to take the perfect opportunity to ask Ginny, but there would be other times. He'd just ask her later.

Harry had slid down far in the couch and must have been concentrating hard as to not notice that Ginny had walked down. And he didn't notice that she looked over at him, sighed quietly, and was about to walk out the door when Neville entered.

"Hey Ginny," Neville said timidly. Now Harry had noticed. He edged up a little bit so he could see Neville standing in front of Ginny and looking more pale and nervous than usual. He stumbled and played with his fingers before he could begin an actual compressive sentence. "Um, Ginny, I was, um, wondering if maybe because you just, um, you know, broke up with Dean, if you'd-" Harry had heard enough to understand where this was leading. He bounced up and raced to the two before Neville could finish.

"Ginny! Hey, I'm glad I caught you before you left. I, um, have to talk to you about quidditch quickly. Urgent, you know."

Ginny looked from Harry to Neville and back again. The quaffle was on her side; she could either be dragged off by Harry or let Neville finish which undoubtedly lead to him asking her to the ball.

She chose Harry. "What is it Captain?" She glanced quickly at Neville. "Neville I'll check up with you in just a minute. We won't be long."

She followed Harry to the couch. She sat down on that while Harry sat across from her on the table.

"Yes Potter?" She asked, almost icily.

Ouch.

"Ginny, you know when I was about to ask you something earlier, but then…didn't?"

"Yes." Ginny didn't even blink, but luckily caught a bemused smile.

"Well, I'm going to ask you know, for real." He sucked in deep, gathering all the courage he could in one breathe. "I was wonder if you wanted to…to-" Ginny cut him off.

"Harry Potter, are you asking me to the ball?" Her expression was calm, so Harry had no idea whether this was good or not.

But it was a Truth question, and Harry didn't feel like losing.

"Yes."

What felt like eternity passed as Ginny considered.

"I accept you offer Potter. Meet me here at 8:00 sharp. And be prepared. It's going to be flash round for questions."

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or collapse with relief. He had done it, or rather; she had done it for him. No matter, he, Harry Potter, was going to the ball with Ginny Weasley. Now how's that for creative.


	8. Salsa Dancing and Boxers or Briefs

And now another special appearance by MinuteMaidPinkLemonade.

Hello lovelies, I had returned for yet another chapter. First, like usual, I have written back to those who responded to my last chapter. Thanks to all who review, means a lot!

Tina101- I love writing Dumbledore. He reminds me of my science teacher, and I could just see him telling students to make fools of themselves. Glad you liked it!

Rosemarie- I'm so happy you liked it- thanks!

QuillInkAndParchment- It was my favorite to write too, though I really like this one too! Fred and George are my favorite to write, so they're in this one! Hehe, I thought the flash round would be fun. I'll defiantly have to try your trip for being hyper, though I'm often hyper anyway…Thanks so much for your fun review- always makes me laugh!

Smidge- Yeah! I'm so happy you love it! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! Thanks much!

GinnyforHarry- I like the Truth game too. I've always wanted to play it with someone, but it's just as fun to write it! Thanks!

Risifruttiii- I'm sorry there wasn't much snogging, but trust me, it's still going on!

CarbonMonoxide- Omg, I love you too! Thanks for all the compliments, I hope I do Harry and Ginny well, J.K. Rowling is a genius. Thanks so much- hope you like this chapter!

I Cry 4 the Bumblebee- I forgive for not reviewing the others since you liked it so much to keep reading. I know, I feel sorry for Neville too, but Harry's much better for Ginny. I haven't written any other stories for HP, but on my Snowflake-101 account I've written for Princess Diaries, and then Ziarre on Fiction Press. Glad you liked it-thanks!

Quyeenlover- Yeah, thanks! Here's more!

Queenofinsanity- I love woots- thanks! But yes, Ginny obviously does love Harry, but she still has feelings for Dean so it's complicated. I'm glad things worked out for you. Hope you like chapter!

PURPLEplaydoh22- I love Playdoh- though it kinda makes your hands all smelly. Anywho, of course it's not over! Won't be done until the Truth game is, and it's not yet! Thanks!

Harrypotterchick4ever- Thanks for loving it-enjoy!

AzraRose- Hello again! I hope you haven't sent for anyone yet- I'm here, I'm here! Why thank you for making me famous, but I wished it was for something else…I won't forget you though- love your reviews to death. Don't worry, it's not done! Like I just told prurpleplaydoh22, it's not over till the games is and it's not now! So yeah, more fun chappies to write! So glad you like me so much. How would you know where my doorstep is? Oh probably from the smell of Swedish meatballs…and sure you are crazy too! Yay! But I updated before Easter. So another yay- a group of drunken old men behind me cheer and lift up their beers Yay! Bye- thanky!

Kp- Thank you! Glad you like it- makes me day!

Gyriffindor-girl12- Well of course we're getting somewhere, Ginny is quite headstrong, can't leave it up to the boys all the time: ) Thanks!

Feather Finger- Whoo, whoo, yay Ginny! Most guys don't have courage and those who do are just arrogant, Thanks for the review and the grammar problem- sorry!

Emerika- I love rudeness too! At least in this case! Joins in the dancing Whoo, thanks!

Lumos2000- So glad, thanks for the review- first one for Chapter 7 so thanks!

All righty, finally, Chapter 8 everyone!

Chapter 8- Salsa Dancing and Boxers or Briefs

The week before the dance seemed to last an age as homework and Qudditch practice seemed to take up most of Harry and Ginny's time.

Luckily enough though, a Hogsmede trip was scheduled a few days prior to the dance so girls could find dresses while the boys bought tuxes and corsages.

Ron and Harry peered at the different colors and types of flowers through the cases.

"How do you decide which one to pick?" Ron was groaning, "We don't even know the color of their dresses."

"It's all about simplicity little bro." Came a voice from behind them. Fred and George had just entered the doors of Figgels' Flourish Designs. "You have three choices of colors- white, because it matches everything; red, because it's classic; and pink, because all girls like pink. When it comes to the actual flowers, you also have three choices- roses, because their romantic; hibiscus, because their exotic; and those-" George was pointing to a bunch of flowers, which looked sickly green and dying- "to show her that she was your last choice and you really wanted to go with her best mate."

Ron stared, amazed, at his brothers. "Brilliant."

The girls were having a little bit more luck. Both Hermione and Ginny had found five dresses they loved and were decided on the final two. The minute they had both walked out of the dressing room wearing their final dress, they pointed at each other and grinned saying, "That one!"

The morning of the ball was met with nervous anticipation. While the girls dormitory swapped stories of who had required how pimples over the course of the night, the boys dormitory was alive with freights of not knowing how to dance. Ron had overheard a first year discussing slow dancing with his mate, while Ron paled and turned to Harry.

"Harry, I don't know how to dance! Oh my god, what am I going to do?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ron, you danced at the Yule Ball just fine. Breathe."

Ron didn't calm down though. "Yes, but-" he dropped his voice and blushed, "that wasn't with Hermione. What if I mess, and she breaks up with me? Harry, please, you gotta help me."

A few other boys must of overheard Ron, because in five minutes the dorm dormitory was turned into a dance floor, with Harry leading. It was a little like the DA, and Harry was reminded how much he missed that. After a little while, the group seemed to master the usual slow dance, and they requested something trickier. So Harry showed them steps to the waltz, and 20 minutes later, the salsa. Even Neville showed good form as they partnered up and danced across the room.

Hermione noticed right away that something was up when all three of them joined at the portrait of the fat lady to go down to breakfast. Ron was carrying his head a little higher than usual.

"What's up with you?" She asked him, and Ron smiled. At first, Ron didn't seem to answer, but he couldn't help himself. He picked her up by her sides, and twirled her around once.

"Other than being excited to show you off tonight, absolutely nothing." He answered as he set her back down on the ground. And without more than a fierce blush from Hermione the gang set off to the Great Hall.

To Harry's added delight Ginny, who usually passed him by at the table to sit with her friends, plunked herself beside him when she entered.

"Good morning." She said brightly, as though this was quite normal.

"Hey Gin, you want to join us later tonight?" Harry asked shyly, unsure of where this courage was coming from.

"I had the idea I already was joining you tonight Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry flushed. "No, I meant earlier. We were going to conjure a few Butterbeers in the Room of Requirements before the dance. I could pick you up if you want."

For once, instead of holding a bemused, knowing smile, Ginny positively beamed. "I would love that Harry. Hermione we'll still do hair and make-up together, right?"

"Absolutely." Hermione replied, as she dabbed a bit of jelly off her lip. "Ron is going to meet me at the same time."

Even though the dance wasn't suppose to start for another eight hours after breakfast, most girls left before it even ended to begin prepping, and that included Ginny and Hermione.

"6:00 o' clock Harry?" Ginny asked as they stepped up.

"On the dot." Harry replied.

Since they left to so early, the girls had missed the packs of owls who swooped in carrying mail. And since Sirius death, mail had been scarce for Harry. But today was one of those rare days. A grey fluffed owl flew above Harry and dropped envelope with an usual thump before soaring off. There seemed to be something more than just a letter inside first. It was from Lupin.

Dear Harry,

I heard from Hagrid that you were having another ball at Hogwarts. It reminded me of something Sirius had given me to give to you. After your parents died, Sirius went over to their house and found some possessions of theirs. This was the necklace your father gave to your mother the night of their first ball together. Sirius thought you would like it. Hope it brings you just as good of luck.

Hope to see you soon,

Lupin

P.s. Your mother would have liked Ginny.

Harry folded over the letter, and took out a necklace from the envelope. A single gold heart shaped locket was dangling from a simple gold chain. Somehow, as Harry gazed at it, he knew Ginny was going to love it.

6:00 o' clock chimed in with sweaty palms and beating hearts. Harry and Ron checked each other out for wrinkles and dirt smudges, breathed in and out, and headed down the stairs. Right as they stepped to the base of the girls dormitory staircase they heard the clicking of heels walking down.

Hermione was the first one down. Harry saw Ron absolutely gap at her, and Harry defiantly agreed that she looked nice. She was wearing a grew long dress which dipped down a little far, sleeves to her shoulders and a sash of grey silk tied around her stomach. Ron's corsage of light pink roses matched nicely, and the couple stepped to the side for Ginny's entrance. Harry had turned to Ron for just a second for one last nervous smile and when he turned back, there was an angel standing in front of him.

Ginny was illuminated in a strapless white dress down to her feet with a trail of red rose petals down the side and at the base of her dress. Her red hair was down and held a slight curl. And luckily for Harry, she wasn't wearing a necklace. Plus, the corsage of red roses matched perfectly.

"You look beautiful." Harry whispered, as he took her arm gently. He guided her off to the side so Hermione and Ron couldn't hear them.

"You're looking pretty spiffy yourself Potter." Ginny noted with a giggle. She paused when she saw the gold necklace playing in Harry's fingers and an eager smile on his lips.

"This was my mothers." He explained as he passed behind her and clasped it around her neck. "My father gave it to her at their first ball. I hope you like it."

"I love it, it's absolutely beautiful." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

With another smile at each other they joined Ron and Hermione at the portrait.

The hour pf drinking Butterbeers in the Room of Requirements had been quite pleasant for all of them. They played a drinking game where they each had to take a swig of Butterbeer whenever Ron blushed as they talked. They ran out of Butterbeer in 20 minutes and Hermione had to conjure some more. They had enjoyed the hour immensely, but were all looking forward to the dancing.

The Great Hall had been transformed just like the Yule Ball except this time the theme was Starry Night. Every table with covered in a shower of little colored stars and of course the ceiling was bewitched to look dark and full of bright illuminating stars in the sky. Dancing under the stars had quite a meaning.

The first four songs were fast and Harry found a lot of fun in spinning Ginny around and watching her laugh. Then came the first slow song and his hands crept around her tightly.

"All set Harry?" She asked, "Do you know the rules?"

"Yep, you gave them to me earlier in the week. We each get to fire off as many questions as can until the song is finished. I get to start."

"Fire away." Ginny answered with a nod.

"Oldest memory?"

"Fred and George setting flame to my quidditch mobile. I remember Mum couldn't get the silence charm to work on my wails for a full five minutes of hell. Favorite place on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Easy," Harry fired back, "Quidditch pitch. As long as we're playing that is. Or else the common room. Favorite Muggle piece of technology."

"Remote control. Closest thing to magic. A lot of the them think it is. Okay, um, boxers of briefs?"

"Boxers." Harry answered with a pink tinge. "Broomstick or wand?"

Ginny had to think about that one for a second. "Wand, because then I could conjure another broom too. Mornings or evenings?"

"Evenings. Would you dance in the rain without any charms to protect you?"

"Absolutely. Metamorphagus or animagus?"

"Animagus, my dad and Siruis were ones. Sleep with stuffed animals?"

"Ugh, yes, a pink bunny named Hopper. If you could relive any moment in your life, what would it be?"

"Anything with my mother and father in it. Pet peeve?"

"Being late. Don't forget that."

And so it went on, through every slow song and sometimes dragging on further if questions got juicy.

The last song must have been requested by a Gryffindor boy because it was a salsa. Harry looked over at Ron to see him dazzling Hermione with his moves. The two couples had been away from each other for most of the dance, but they were most happily occupied.

"Know how to Salsa Potter?" Ginny asked him and took the first step.

"Learned it in gym class, 5th grade." Harry answered and stepped without missing the beat.

And so they danced around the entire floor, not missing a step once, and most obviously the best at it. At the end of it, they even received a few claps.

Dumbledore sent them off with only a few words, though not very enjoyable to any but him.

"Back to class tomorrow! Enjoy! Now off to bed!"

Though their talk had been quite vigorous the whole night, Ginny and Harry's way back to Gryffindor Common Room was quite quiet.

Back at the base of the stairs, Harry and Ginny stared at each other for what seemed like forever, neither knowing how to end it. Harry soon found himself leaning in t kiss Ginny goodnight. She moved in closer, then stopped and smiled sadly.

"Not yet. Goodnight Harry, I had a wonderful time."

Woot, yes, another chapter done! Until we read and write again, tata!


	9. PMS Outlets and Avoidance

AN: Yes, I am back. Now that school is out for the summer, it means more to re-red Harry Potter 6 for the 4th time and write, so yeah! That's good! I was camping over the weekend, so while it does help the creative flow, it does stall the time this new chapter comes up by a few days. Anyway, here it is a long last, chapter 9.

Chapter 9

A week passed from the ball without much conversation between Harry and Ginny. If there was talking it was during Quidditch practice with exclamations such as, "Watch out for that bludger Ginny!" and, "Nice catch Harry". Harry found himself staring at her flying even more now than before, and Ginny would catch him and just smile with a slight shake of the head. Times weren't always so rosy though. They often fought during practice, over plays and regulations, but Katie would be hovering close by to tell them to kiss and make up, to which Ginny would flame up and fly off.

It was only a little easier for Ron and Hermione who already saw each other constantly. They too, though, kept their usual flare-ups with each other. But they didn't need Harry to tell them to kiss and make up, they did that by themselves.

Hermione would occasionally come along to Quidditch practice with Ron and Harry "just for a different study scene", but more often than not, it was chat time with Ginny and Luna, who also sometimes went.

Now a week after the ball, Hermione and Luna were sitting in the lower section of the stands and Ginny was hovering across of them as she waited for further instructions from Harry, their captain.

"I don't know how you deal with Quidditch and PMS, Ginny." Hermione said as she watched Ron dodge a bludger.

Ginny merely shrugged. "It usually isn't so bad. Plus," she added with a sly smile, "if it is, all I have to do is mention the word PMS and suddenly I have the rest of the day of and a box of chocolates."

"Your lucky then Gin," Hermione replied with a flip of her textbook, "Mine are usually horrible and all Ron does is run in the opposite direction."

Ginny laughed, but Luna tugged her ear and wisped, "It's the mimps. They're the reason it's so bad."

"Mimps?" Ginny asked in a way that showed she might not want to know the answer.

"Mimps." Luna answered curtly. "They're the cousins of the nimps. They're quite nasty. Easily swallowed."

Hermione of course, believed none of this, and just continued her rant.

"I just wish I had an outlet where I could take out my anger."

Ginny didn't reply, as her attention was focused on something behind Hermione and Luna.

"I'll see you guys later." She said with a frown and kicked off to the rest of the team across the pitch.

Luna turned around and smiled, bemused. "Testosterone poisoning approaching."

Hermoine turned now and saw Draco Malfoy and his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, heading towards them. She scoffed and went back to concentrating on her Ancient Runes textbook.

"Come out to watch Weasley make a fool of himself Mudblood? I know I have." Malfoy's voice came from a few levels above them.

Hermione determinedly kept her gaze down and ignored Malfoy.

"Oh boy," Luna's moony voice whispered, "Someone's swallowed a few too many mimps."

Even Hermione had to chuckled at that. But Malfoy had not heard and was now singing another verse of "Weasley is our King".

The team had now become aware of Malfoy's presence, and Harry was doing everything to keep control of his team while keeping himself from going over and cursing Malfoy.

"What's the matter Potter?" Malfoy sneered from the stands. "Does your girlfriend forbid you to fight? Don't want to get that pretty record with Dumbledore dirty, do you? And Weasley, what's up with your girlfriend? Is she the reason you stink so badly at Quidditch? Is she-" But Malfoy didn't finish his sentence because he was more preoccupied with the bloody mass that use to be his nose.

Hermione was standing over him, fist clenched. "I doubt they teach that in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She snapped coldly. She turned to curse Crabbe and Goyle, but Ginny had beaten her to it. Not two seconds after Hermione had leaped up to get Malfoy than Ginny had flown over and got Grabbe and Goyle, whom had been laughing the whole time.

Harry and the rest of the team flew over and began clapping and whooping.

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Nice outlet."

88888

Ginny stayed after practice to put the equipment away with her wand and make sure the blood had been cleaned up. Harry told Hermione and Ron not to wait up and he flew over to Ginny.

"Nice Bat-Boogey Hex tonight Gin." He said with a grin when he reached her. "I appreciated it."

"Not everything is for you Potter," Ginny said with eyebrows raised, "but thank you."

There was a pause and Harry wondered if now was a good opportunity to bring up the almost-kiss. Like she was expecting it though, Ginny began talking completely off topic.

"It was beautiful weather tonight. One more night of cold drizzling and I would have quit."

She smiled at him, but Harry barely felt it's usual effects. He knew she was avoiding the question, and though was getting harder to, each time avoided, Harry's heart sank further.

88888

The next day was Sunday and Ginny and Harry had a rare few hours to walk around the school together. While the kissing issue was still up in the air, Ginny had not protested to hand holding.

"Place you want to visit?" Harry asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Ireland." Ginny said with a little giggle. "Ever since the World Cup, I've wanted to go. Plus, maybe I'll find my own leprechaun and pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Harry laughed. "Dudley still thinks leprechauns and the pot of gold myth is true."

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Yep." Harry replied. "Every time he sees a box of Lucky Charms he dreams out loud of a fat pot of gold. Just like his father."

"Ok, ok. My turn." Ginny said as they turned the corner to the hallway where Transfigurations was. "Um, ok, since you're feeling in the personal cheesy mood, what is your biggest ambition?" She asked with a perfect Rita Skeeter impersonation.

"Well, for awhile it was to have you." Harry answered, flushing, but nonetheless answering truthfully. "Now, I'd just like to defeat Voldemort."

Ginny smiled at him and even pecked her on the cheek. "You've got me at least."

Now was the perfect time to ask Ginny why she wouldn't let him kiss her, when Professor McGonagall hurried up to them from out of the classroom.

"Potter, Ms. Weasley, good."She said with her usual tone. "I need two people to go to Hogsmedde immediately and get another school broom." She was quite flushed and looked bothered. "Some insipid fool from Hufflepuff was playing with a school broom near the Whomping Willow, and well, Potter, you remember the state of your Nimbus 2000. I'd order it but we need tomorrow for flying lessons. Can I trust you two to do this?"

"Yes, of course." Harry replied without thinking much of it.

"Wonderful. Just another Cleansweep will do. I trust that you can just fly there and borrow an owl to help you bring back the new one? Just tell the shop owner to put it on the tab." McGonagall sighed. "This is really not my business, but Madame Hooch is still out in the Hospital Wing after being bashed in the back of the head at the last Quidditch match."

She bustled back into her room without any more words for them.

88888

Hogsmede was mostly filled with older witches and wizards out and about, checking out sales and bargains, when Harry and Ginny arrived.

They were walking along together, not saying much, when they both spotted (or rather, heard) a family of noisy children and their mother. Four boys were crooning their necks to see inside the sweet shop, Honeydukes. Each one was whining about wanting to go inside and get something, while the mother looked completely exasperated.

Harry chuckled as he imagined the Weasleys who had six sons and were all a complete handful.

"That must have been fun. What was that like, growing up with six older brothers?" Harry asked Ginny, as she too was watching the family, whose mother had finally caved and let them go in.

"Loud." Ginny answered. "It was wither Percy complaining about how he couldn't study because Fred and George were banging things, or Mum was screaming when she saw that Charlie and Bill were using baby Ron as a Quaffle for Quidditch practice."

They passed the bookstore, where Ginny gave Harry one of her sly, secretive smiles.

"Once you've achieved your biggest ambition of defeating You-Know-Who, do you think you'd write a tell-all book about your life? You could be the new Gilderoy Lockhart."

Harry gave a look that clearly read, "Are you mad?" and she laughed.

"No really! You'd have to have multiple books since there'd be so much to write about." She thought for a moment. "I've got it! One book for every year at Hogwarts! The first one could be called, "Harry Potter and The Year Everything Began to Go Down the Drain. Shortened to TYEBTGDD of course."

Harry laughed and drew her close so he could hug her playfully. "And the second one, "he said, letting her go so he could instead take her hand, "would be called, 'Harry Potter and The Year He Almost Lost The One Thing Going Right In His Life."

Ginny blushed, and said nothing, so Harry finally seized the opportunity to ask the question that he had been dying to ask.

"Ginny?" He started, as Ginny was looking off somewhere else. "Why wouldn't you let me—" He stopped when he saw Ginny's face, still turned, blanch, and she fainted.


	10. Clowns, Clones, and Lies

AN: Yay! More! But before you read this chapter, I would just like to apologize to people who got my really really whacked up replies. I was bored and hyper at the same time, which is not a good thing. So though I might have thought they were hilarious, some of you might of thought I was on crack.

And second, once again, not my fastest reply but sometimes it takes me a while to have an idea and then "Bang!" I get one, and that's what happened here. Plus I have been doing a lot of traveling from San Antonio, Texas to South Dakota and it was all very fun.

Okie dokie, enough of that, time for the show!

Chapter 10—Clowns, Clones, and Lies

"Ginny?" Harry watched as if in slow motion her body fall to the ground. "Ginny!"

Right before her head made contact though, Harry reached down and caught her. He kneeled down beside Ginny and propped her up. Her yes were closed and she was cold all over.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Harry kept repeating her name as he tried to wake her, but nothing happened.

It was then that he looked around and saw himself standing at the opposite end of the street along side Ginny.

But wait, that didn't make sense, Ginny was in his arms at the moment; he even looked down at her clammy body to make sure. Sure enough, there she was and he still Harry Potter right?

He ran a hand through his hair—yep still untidy as ever.

Harry looked back up the street to see himself ad Ginny arguing.

'Maybe I'm hallucinating.' He thought, 'Or maybe I too fainted and this is all a dream.' The other Harry and Ginny pair had stopped fighting and were making up by kissing lightly. 'Yep, defiantly a dream.'

But the second Harry thought this, 'Ginny' turned, saw him, and screamed.

"Harry!" She grabbed 'Harry's' arm and ran over to where Harry was kneeling and clutching Ginny tightly.

'Ok, now would be a good time to wake up.' He thought, closing his eyes. 'Wake up Harry, wake up. This isn't happening. You and Ginny both collapsed for some reason and now your seeing yourself and her. Wake up!'

He opened up one eye, but now 'Harry' and 'Ginny' were hovering over him looking nervous and scared.

"Harry?" 'Harry asked.

"This isn't happening. Go away." Harry answered firmly. "You don't exist. You're a dream. No, wait, this isn't a dream—it's a nightmare!"

"Harry, come on, it's not a nightmare. I can explain." 'Ginny' was now saying. "You see—" But she stopped, when she saw Ginny lying unconsciously in Harry's arms. "Ah! Harry, what happened to Ginny!"

Harry looked at Ginny in his arms, and then up again to a fearful 'Ginny'.

"Which one? You or her?" He asked.

'Ginny's' eyes grew big and she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I forgot!" She turned to 'Harry' and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Ron, you prat!"

"Ouch 'Mione! What was that for?"

'Ginny' glared at him. "What do you mean, 'what?' Harry is seeing doubles of himself and Ginny!"

Harry blinked a few times. "Ron? Hermione?"

'Ginny' sighed and tossed him something, which had been under her arm. It wasn't until Harry held it himself that he realized it was his invisibility cloak.

Before he could say anything though about this, 'Ginny' instructed him to get himself and Ginny under it and follow them.

Harry figured this was a good idea because whether it was a dream or not, the few people that had passed in the street were quite confused to see two pairs of the same people having a conversation.

So Harry, carrying Ginny, followed 'Ginny' and 'Harry' to a more deserted and better lighted street.

And it was now that he noticed that 'Harry's' hair was starting to turn more and more red and 'Ginny's' more brown. It was also then when he figured out what was going on.

"Polyjuice potion!"

A few second later, a fully figured Hermione smiled and said, "Yes."

Harry frowned. "I don't get it. Why?"

"Sorry mate." Ron said, now that the potion had worn off. "We wanted an hour or so alone together, and I thought that since you two aren't prefects, that if we were caught, it wouldn't look that bad." Ron flushed. "I was going to tell you mate, really! But then I couldn't find you and—"

Hermione smacked him again. "And that should have been you're first clue that they weren't there Ronald!"

Harry laughed. "It's okay guys, really. But did you use the polyjuice potion that we've been brewing to use later for, well, you-know-what?"

Hermione shook her head violently. "No of course not Harry!" She blushed. "Well, yes, but I brewed enough so there's still more for the trip."

"So now that we've told you the truth, can you tell us why you're here with my unconscious sister?"

"McGonagall asked us to go buy another Cleansweep broom for the school. We were talking—" Harry paused as he remembered what he was going to Ginny. "Well, we were talking when suddenly, Ginny, looking down the street, fainted. Now that I think about, it was probably the site of you two that did that."

Hermione glanced down at her watch. "It's getting late Harry, you should be getting back now with the new broom. Why don't you go buy the new one and take that one with Ginny back up to the castle and since Ron and I took the secret passage way down here, we should fly back on your brooms."

Both Harry and Ron blinked at Hermione incredulously.

"What?" She asked.

"No offense 'Mione." Ron said carefully, "But you're a terrible flyer. "

Ron earned his third slap for the day.

"Really Ronald!" Hermione snapped. 'Besides, you can teach me." She said as she bore her eyes into his.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed when he finally figured out what she meant. "Oh! Yes, yes, good plan Hermione. Don't worry Harry, your brooms are in safe hands."

"It's not the brooms I'm worried about." Harry whispered.

Ginny lifted an eyelid and saw that she was lying in the hospital wing and didn't remember how she had gotten there.

'Shit.' She thought, "Not again."

Just then, someone kissed her hand and whispered, "Gin, wake up" gently.

'Hmm, that's new.'

She lifted the other eyelid and smiled at Harry sitting next to her.

'Yes, much better improvement.' Ginny thought, but then she remembered what she had last seen right before she had fainted.

"Get away from me you…you…CLOWN!" Ginny screamed and seemed to instantly find her strength again because she lifted up her leg and collided it with Harry's face.

"Clown?" Harry managed to sputter as she cleaned up his bloody nose. He took out his wand, said a spell, and his nose was healed. "Listen Gin, you give me more credit than I deserve on my jokes."

"Jokes? Shit." She swore again. "That's not what I meant. What's the bloody muggle word for scientific twins…of the same person?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You mean, clone?"

"Yes!" Ginny shrieked again. "Get away from me you clone!"

She swung her leg up again to hit him, but Harry caught her foot mid-air.

"I'm not a clone Gin!" Harry said. "You just saw Ron and Hermione down the street!"

Ginny was appalled. "What, like they had made Harry and Ginny masks so they could go rob Gringotts?"

Harry blinked at her. "You. Are. So. Weird."

"Am not!" Ginny retorted. "There is no other explanation for there being another set of me and Harry."

"Your brother and Hermione took some polyjuice potion to turn into me and you so they could sneak into Hogsmede and have some time together." Harry said flatly.

"Oh. Well," Ginny blushed. "Easy mistake."

"Sure."

Harry leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek when Ginny put a hand up and pushed his head away.

"Wait a second Harry." Ginny whispered and stared at him curiously. "Polyjuice potion takes at least a month to make. Hermione and Ron haven't been dating that long." She paused. "Harry—"

Harry could sense where this was going. "Well, Gin, glad you're feeling better. Maybe I should—"

"Why do you have Hermione making polyjuice potion Harry?" Ginny's gaze was becoming harder. "What are you planning?

Harry chuckled nervously. "That's not fair Ginny, it's my turn for questions."

"Harry!" Her eyes were fierce and her voice was stubborn and angry. "What are you planning and why haven't you told me?"

"We're not planning anything Gin!"

Ginny let out a yell of frustration. "Stop calling me that! You're lying! You're lying to me!"

"I'm lying? I'm lying?" Harry laughed as though it was hilarious. "What about you Ginny? Answer this one then—how come you won't let me kiss you? Huh, I mean that's what most people do when they're in a relationship, right? So why do you keep avoiding me Ginny? Why Ginny?"

At every mention of her name, Ginny flinched.

"I never lied about that. I'm just not ready for that step yet."

"Really?" Harry said incredulously. In one quick, swooping movement, Harry had lowered his head and kissed her.

And he defiantly felt her kissing him back.

He drew back and smiled defiantly. "So much for the truth Gin."

And with that he marched over to the exist angrily, but not until Ginny had turned her surprised, big eyes to mean and hurt ones, and yelled behind him,

"You mean so much for the truth game Potter!"

For a second it seemed like Harry was going to stop. But instead he quickened his pace and left the hospital without another word.

Which left the place empty and quiet for Ginny to lean back on her pillow and begin to sob.

Two days after the incident at the hospital wing, and barely anything had changed.

While Ron was clueless enough that he didn't know what was so wrong about them constantly fighting, Hermione wasn't.

She sent Harry worried looks and curious notes all the next day after Harry had come back from the hospital wing looking both broken hearted and murderous.

Which wasn't a good look for him.

Harry had simply told her that he and Ginny had had an argument and we're no longer hanging out together.

But by the end of the following quidditch practice, everyone knew it was much more than that.

Harry had begun practice with telling Ginny, in front of the whole team and Hermione that her hair looked disastrous and could she please go wash up and not return until she looked suitable.

Ginny retaliated later by chucking the quaffle at Harry's head, which caused him to fall off his broom and lose consciousness for a few seconds. When asked by him why she had done that, Ginny just shrugged and said she must have mistaken him for the goal hoop because there was a hole in his head where brain should be.

And of course it didn't end there.

When Harry had congratulated Alicia for a nice throw, Ginny interrupted be telling Alicia not to believe him because all he does is lie.

Harry got her back later by asking Ginny very politely yet stressed if at their next quidditch game she could better dodge the bluggers, because she was suppose to be excellent at dodging things.

Apparently that was enough for Ginny because the second after Harry had blown the whistle signaling the end of practice, Ginny was on the ground and heading toward the school.

Hermione, seeing the whole thing, glared at Harry and hustled down the steps so she could catch up to Ginny.

Harry, pissed at everyone, including himself, declined Ron's offer to help, put the equipment away himself and trudged up the castle a half an hour later.

'This is stupid.' He thought as he walked the corridors. "Me and Ginny just had a row, butt she'll get over it, and we can make up.'

The thought cheered him up considerably as he reached the Gryffindor entrance and said the password.

'Yeah, I'll go in, apologize to Ginny, and we can pick up on the truth game right before she fainted.'

But his face of pleasure and eagerness turned to hurt and rage when he got inside and saw Ginny and Dean curled up together on the couch kissing.

His blood ran cold at the same time he felt his face flush.

He noticed Hermione leaning against the window, looking at him nervously before venturing over to him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she gripped his upper arm. "She looked really angry and depressed as we were walking up here, and then she noticed Dean sitting over by the couch when we came in, and immediately went and snuggled up next to him. The kissing started a second before you came in. I think she heard you." Hermione squeezed Harry's arm. "What happened Harry? You went to the hospital wing to visit Ginny, and now you're hurting each other."

Harry didn't look at her. He continued to stare at Ginny and Dean lip locked.

"The truth is a dangerous thing."

AN: Soo, what do you think? I decided to give it a little twist. Only so much you can write when they're happy. But lemme know what you think by replying! I'd appreciate it a lot!


	11. Shakespeare Genius and Scribbled Truth

So…it's been a couple years. I'm really sorry guys, I sort of lost my writing drive during the drama of high school. But after re-reading the 6th and 7th Harry Potter books this summer and seeing the 6th movie, I decided I better finish this story. Especially because the on-screen romance of Ginny and Harry was so uncomfortable. Thank God there's fan fiction.

I want to also thank anyone who has waited this long to read this final chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Ask Ginny Weasley

Chapter 11- Shakespeare Genius and Scribbled Truth

"It's been a hell of a fortnight don't you think, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his studies. "What the— oh god, you've been reading Hermione's Muggle Literature books haven't you?"

He and Ron were stretched out in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. Harry had surrounded himself with textbooks, reference books, and dozens of loose-leaf papers with scribbled notes. Any free time was consumed digging for information concerning Harry's mission for Horcruxes. Occasionally Ron got bored and…let his mind wander.

"I'm pretty sure Shakespeare was a genius." Ron confirmed "Or seriously mental." He paused to think about this. "But I like the word 'fortnight'. Why don't we use 'fortnight' anymore?"

"Because we all got lazy and realized we could just say two weeks?" Harry offered. He held his breath and thought 'Please just drop the subject Ron'.

However Ron was always better at hitting sore spots than telepathy.

"I mean, sweet Archimedes, I would not want to be you right now. Hunting Horcruxes, studying for exams, being the Chosen One, evil eyeing Snape, bad-mouthing Malfoy, and…wait there was one more."

Harry glowered at him. "Forgetting Ginny is still snogging Dean?"

"Yes!" Ron cried, pointing a finger in a mock "Aha" moment. "Thank you, yes, that's it. But forgetting is not the word I would use…"

Harry gripped his quill tightly and bore his eyes into the words in front of him, hoping to ignore Ron's comments. Unfortunately Ron was correct. Hermione must have been sharing her own perceptions with him, because Harry had always enjoyed Ron's previous lack of observation.

Once again Harry tried to focus on the textbook before him. 'Horcuxes. Voldemort. Death. Snogging Ginny. Shit.'

Things were not going any better for Ms. Ginny Weasley.

"Look, Ginny. I think this needs to stop."

Ginny pulled herself back from Dean's embrace. This meant hitting her head on the rack of books behind her.

"Arg!" She winced. 'Stupid cramped Restricted Section. How is any hormonal witch suppose to make-out in here?'

As she went to rub the back of her head, she saw Dean's eye flit to her exposed wrist. She yanked her arm down, and glared at Dean.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped angrily, hoping this would distract Dean from her arm. But he had grabbed the arm, and pulled it out in front of her so both could see the scribbled writing.

Dean pointed to the messy writing. "This is what I mean Gin. What is all this? Horncunkes? Poly juice? Wait, is that—" His eyes shot at Ginny, who was trying to wiggle free unsuccessfully. "Harry Potter? Come on, Ginny!"

Ginny wrenched her arm back and shoved Dean away. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? You've got your ex-whatever's name written on your arm! God, I knew you still had feelings for him!" Dean sighed, letting out all the anger. He didn't have the energy for a full-on fight with Ginny. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have started this again. I'm not your re-bound."

Ginny watched him walk away but stayed frozen in her place. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I just need to know what's going on."

Suddenly she looked down at her watch and swore. "Shit, I'm late." She hurried out of the cramped stacks and to the nearest stairwell. "Please Neville, don't set fire to anything before I get there."

Harry needed air. He needed peace from thoughts of Ginny, and he definitely needed to get away from Hermione and Ron. They were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, which meant constantly swooning at the sight of each other, glancing playfully back and forth and all together distracting Harry from his work.

While the grass by the lake, where he and Ginny had first started the game of Truth, was also a distraction it was at least peacefully. Here Harry could read and bounce around ideas of Horcuxes in peace.

"Harry?"

A familiar voice was above him. Harry slowly looked up, not sure what he hoped would happen next. Ginny was awkwardly standing before him and smiling unsurely.

"How are you?" She asked tentatively. Seeing as how they hadn't spoken for two weeks it was a reasonable question.

Harry stared at her in shock but simultaneously gestured for her to sit down. He regained his knowledge of speech as she did so.

"I believe it's my turn actually" He said lightly, giving her a small smile. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Making every boy question their sanity." Ginny grinned at Harry's wide eyes. "Dean dumped me, and Neville is close to joining You-Know-Who." She giggled humorously at her own wit. "Just joking, I lied. And this is still Truth, right?"

Harry's moment of joy burst. "So you and Dean are still together?" He asked bitterly.

"No, duh, I was lying about Neville. I was telling the truth about Dean; he dumped me. Puts a whole new meaning to the Restriction Section." She laughed sadly, and noticed she had Harry's full attention. So she showed Harry her arm. "I've been…trying to work it out on my own. What you're planning that is."

Harry peered closer at her arm. "Ginny, what are Horncunkes?"

Ginny blushed. "I've been trying to follow Hermione and Ron around for the past two weeks. Discretely, of course. Not that it make a difference. They're too grab-ass with each other to notice me lurking behind them. Anyway, I heard them say it once. Or something like it…."

This was an obviously bait, and Harry pretended not to notice. Ginny was staring intently at Harry, trying to get him to correct her or explain. Harry made a move to stand up, but Ginny was too fast. She grabbed his arm, and yanked him down closer to her. Her green eyes held a mixture of fear and anger.

"What," she said slowly, "are you planning? What is going on, Harry?"

As a last resort, Harry tried to laugh the whole thing off. "Geez, Ginny? A little stubborn? Come on, relax."

"Harry James Potter," Harry thought Ginny sounded eerily similar to Lily when she spoke to James. He didn't have a chance in hell of escaping now. " I know your most embarrassing moment, your first kiss, that you prefer boxers to briefs, and yet I still don't know why you are leaving me and if I can ever hope for a future with us?"

Her voice was shaky and broken, but she continued to stare directly into his eyes with unwavering resilience. Harry broke their gaze and gently took her hands.

"Before I answer," He said quietly, " will you do something for me?"

Ginny laughed as she said, "If there was a God of the Truth Game he would smite us for so many out of turn questions. But since you're the closest thing to a God in our world, I guess I'll just have to obey you."

But Harry didn't laugh. He held Ginny's hands but looked down at the grass. "I want you to remember back all those years ago to that night in the Chamber of Secrets. You were unconscious, I know, but I wasn't. I saw you there, barely breathing, bloody and frail."

"It's your fault it was the first time you really noticed me. A girl always has to be in trouble to get your attention." Ginny muttered bitterly. Memories of her first year brought up boiling anger. "You don't think I remember that night? I never want to be in that position again. All these lessons with Neville—"

Harry was caught off guard. "Neville?"

"Yes." Ginny said defiantly. "He and I have been practicing together. Hexes, jinxes, charms. He's quite brave you know. We both just want to prove ourselves. You have to give me a chance."

Harry rubbed his head and turned away from Ginny. He knew this whole conversation was going to be difficult, which is why he had been putting it off for so long.

"Ginny, I can never get that image out of my head. At the very least I have to make sure that a worse image won't take its place."

Ginny shifted unto her knees so she could match his eye line. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "Why do you always have to be so dark and morbid?" She asked, but quickly added, "That was hypothetical. Don't you get why I wanted to play this game? Again, hypothetical question. You need a little fun in your life, Harry. Not everything has to be so serious. So here's a real Truth question. Can't this lasting image of me in your mind be something, uh, happier? Better?"

Harry eyed her suspiciously. "It would take a lot of 'somethings better'. You in for the long haul?"

Ginny grinned. "Yep. So the final question of the game of Truth is this, are you? For better or for worse?"

In one fluid motion, Harry stood up and swept Ginny up with him.

"Ginny Weasley, congratulations, you won the game. I don't want to answer." Instead, Harry leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
